Two Halves Make A Whole
by screw-reason-give-me-anime
Summary: Summary: When the reader meets both of the Vargas brothers, she soon finds herself drawn to them in ways she cannot stop. (Name) soon finds herself caught in a love triangle that she has no answer to. Which brother does her heart belong to or perhaps, just this one time is okay to love both, especially when two halves make a whole? Lovino X Reader X Feliciano.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on my post on Google+: When N. and S. Italy fall in love romantically they will fall in love with the same person, due to there being only one 'heart' of Italy.**

I frowned, groaning tiredly as I stood on my tip toes in an attempt to see over the heads of the much taller people. Today was Saturday and I was out to shop for my elderly Grandmother. I didn't mind shopping for her; it was just that I hated crowds. Slightly shorter than average, people never seemed to notice me at all and I was always falling.

"Ack!" an undignified sound escaped my lips as I was shoved to the ground harshly.

"Aw, bella, I'm-a so-a sorry!" a frantic sounding voice met my ears, a pair of highly shined black boots stopped a few feet in front of me and the owner bent down, allowing me to see his face.

He looked about twenty with auburn hair and brown eyes that were mostly closed. He wore a blue uniform and a strange, slender curl stuck out cutely.

"I'm sorry!" he cried again, scrambling to retrieve the items I'd dropped.

"That's okay," I assured him. "Thank you for your help. . ." I trailed off, since I didn't know his name and couldn't really use it to thank him.

"Oh, I'm Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas!" He gave me a bright smile and stuck out his hand so that I could shake it.

"Ah, thank you then, Feliciano, I'm (Name). It's nice to meet you," I said.

"(Name)? Bella, that's a very pretty name, it suits you!" Feliciano smiled sweetly.

I laughed, something about him seemed too perfect and sweet, but I liked it. "Thank you; I've always liked my name too."

"Vene-Feliciano!" a louder voice echoed around the streets.

Feliciano must have known whoever it was through because he grinned. "Ve, fratello, Lovino, I'm-a here!"

A taller man with darker hair and a similar hair curl pushed his way towards us. "Feliciano," he scolded slightly. "Don't wander off like that, you idiota."

Feliciano pulled him into a sideways hug. "Si, fratello, I'll do that next time. Oh, meet (Name). (Name), this is mio fratello, Lovino!"

Lovino gave me a hard look that was not quite friendly. He stiffly stuck out his hand. "Lovino Vargas. Pleased to meet you," his words were friendly, but his tone wasn't.

I gave him a tight smile and shook his hand. "(Name), (Name) (Last Name)."

"Maybe we'll meet again (Name). Come on Feliciano, we're going to be late for the meeting, Ludwig won't be happy at all."

Apparently, Ludwig was not to be messed with at all, Feliciano paled slightly and nodded. "Si, we ought to be going. Ciao bella!"

"(Name)!" I called after them. "(Name), not Bella!"

I heard laughter and Lovino shout behind him. "Italian, bella, look it up," his reply was cut off with his brother's laugh.

"Ciao bella!" Feliciano said one more time before the two disappeared into the growing crowd.

I finished my shopping and returned to my Grandmother's house. There I put away the groceries and Google Translated what the apparently Italian speaking brothers had said.

Bella- beautiful

I felt my face flush a million different shades of red. _Oh dear, I was in trouble now, wasn't I?_

**Sorry it's so short, chapters will be longer. Next chapter will be up later today or at the latest tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

I stalked into the kitchen of my small apartment. It had been a few days since I had met the so called 'Vargas' brothers. I wasn't too sure what to think about them. Honestly, if I thought about I really didn't know why I was infatuated with them so much. We hadn't talked much or anything. It was just something about them, I guess, something that seemed magical, something other worldly.

"I know I put it somewhere!" I sighed, throwing my hands up.

The doorbell rang, _Great_, I thought, _just another thing to make my day just that much better, honestly_. I walked to the door and opened it rather abruptly. "What?" I asked rudely, glaring at the man on the other side of the door. Too late I realized that it was the youngest Vargas brother, Feliciano.

His eyes were widened and he seemed a bit but out by my words.

"I'm sorry; I've been having a really bad day. My Grandmother's sick and I lost my wallet and rent's due in three days…" I took a deep breath to stop my rant, flushing red when I realized what I had said and who I was talking to. However Feliciano did not seem to mind.

"It's okay, (Name). I actually came to give this back to you. I guess you left it in the square the other day. One of my friends, Francis found it. I think he might have been planning to keep it. He's got a think for pretty girls and, well, your picture was in it. But I got it back for you. I hope you don't mind me dropping by. Ve, (Name), you look like Ludwig and Lovino with your scary face. Please don't do that, it kind of frightens me! Ludwig's scary sometimes!"

I smiled softly at the man "Why don't you come in?"

"Ve, really (Name)? That's so nice." Feliciano waltzed in; he turned in a circle, admiring the walls, which were white. "It's nice, (Name), cozy."

"Ah, thanks Feliciano, it's crammed actually… Can't wait to move out, but it'll do for now."

Feliciano smiled and sat down, beginning to chatter happily. He spoke of many things at first, his foreign friends, his brother, his family.

Before long it was late, somewhere around nine at night.

I laughed as he finished his story about the time he and his two best friends were stranded on island. He said it had been loads of fun, although I could tell from his story that his friends probably hadn't felt the same way.

"Oh, (Name), it's late. I better get going, otherwise fratello'll get worried and come looking for me. Thanks for everything. I really enjoyed talking with you (Name). Ve, it's so nice to be listened to. Most of my friends get tired of listening to me."

"Sure Feliciano. I didn't mind at all. You're fun to talk to. Come back anytime you want to talk," I smiled and opened the door for the Italian.

He smiled broadly and skipped past me. "Ciao bella!" he exclaimed, leaning forward and kissing both of my cheeks lightly.

That was the beginning of our friendship, Feliciano stopped by my apartment every afternoon for the next few weeks and honestly, I enjoyed it.

Every day he would come bouncing in, smiling and laughing. Sometimes we would watch movies, sometimes he would help me cook, his favorite of any of them being pasta. Some days he would tell me stories about his brother and all of his friends.

It went on in this peaceful way for several weeks, but then one morning I was awoken by loud tapping on my second floor bedroom window. I turned to see a young man with gold eyes staring at me. "Ugh! Do you know what time it is?" I asked the man, not awake enough to realize two very important things: One, he was outside my bedroom window, hanging from a tree limb and two he could not hear me because of the window. I crossed the room and opened the window, wrapping my robe around my body as I did. "Lovino! What the heck? Why are you outside my window? It's eight in the morning."

"Sì, ragazza, I know what time it is. Have you seen mio fratello? I know he's been coming to see you. He hasn't returned from his last visit. Is he here?"

"No, Lovino, he's not here. Couldn't you have used the door?" I asked, frowning at the man as he climbed into the bedroom.

"I did try ragazza. But no one came to the door. I had to improvise," he crossed his arms and scowled at me.

"Whatever. Wait downstairs, I'll change and then we can go look for him," I turned away from him and reached the bathroom door.

"Thank you, (Name), Feliciano means a lot to me. I thought he might be here, but since he isn't. Thank you for coming with me to look for the idiota."

I looked over my shoulder at him. He was looking at the floor, eyes downcast. "Thank you (Name). Oh, and don't tell Antonio, he'd never let me forget that I actually care if he heard."

I laughed; having already heard about the older Spanish man that had helped raised Lovino. "No promises, Lovi, no promises," I turned back to the bathroom, failing to notice the faint blush that rose to his cheeks at the use of his childhood nickname.

Ten minutes later I walked out of my house, a blushing and protesting Italian in tow. ""Where do you think he might have gone?"

"Hell if I know," Lovino spat. "My fratello is an idiot. Last time I talked to him he kept talking about you, about your hair and your smile and your laugh. Honestly, I don't where he could be."

I laughed smiling at him and flipping my hair. "We'll find him, Lovino. This I promise," I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, lightly, this time noticing the blush that rose to his face.


	3. Chapter 3

We drove aimlessly for about thirty minutes, circling the places Lovino claimed Feliciano liked to hang around.

"Have you tried to call him yet?" I asked as I U-turned for the third time and rounded the block again.

"Yeah, that's the first thing I did, I'm not an idiota," Lovino huffed frowning.

I sighed at his antics and then asked, "Why don't we go see one of his friend's like Ludwig, maybe he's visiting one of them.

Lovino frowned. "I don't want to ask the Potato Bastard for help!" he protested, catching my gaze he sighed. "I didn't check there, maybe you're right (Name)."

Following Lovino's directions I drove to Ludwig's house. It was neat, cream colored and had flowers growing in the front flowerbeds.

Lovino and I walked up to the door and I knocked.

"Hallo?" a white haired man answered. He didn't fit the description of Ludwig, but he seemed friendly enough.

"Hello," I greeted him. "Is Ludwig here? I'd like to speak to him."

The albino frowned. "Why would you want to speak to him, he's boring. Wouldn't you rather talk to me? I'm awesome!"

I smiled. "It's about Feliciano."

"Oh," his expression changed. "Okay, give me a moment. Vest, zere's a girl here for you!"

There were footsteps and a blond haired man appeared in the hallway. He was tall, muscular and looked stern. "What is it bruder? I'm busy."

"Hello," I stepped forward, blocking his view of Lovino who stood behind me. "Is Feliciano here?"

Ludwig frowned. "No I have not seen him," he paused. "You must be (Name), Feliciano's told me a lot about you. But I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him for a few days."

I frowned. "Okay, thank you for your time. He's gone missing and we don't know where he is," I turned away.

"I'll keep my eyes open. Don't worry about it, he's probably just gotten lost," Ludwig said.

Lovino and I walked to my car and sat back down. "Well that was a dead-end, what do we do now?"

Suddenly my phone began ringing. I answered it. "Hello? Who is this?"

"(Name)? (Name) is that you?" a familiar Italian voice asked.

"Feliciano? Where are you? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Ah, well, yeah (Name), I'm alright I think, it's, it's dark and there's no one here. I'm afraid!" Feliciano bust out into soft sobs.

"Ah, don't worry, Feliciano!" I cried panicking slightly. "Why don't you talk to your brother?" I handed the phone to Lovino so that I could start driving again.

Lovino took the phone from me and started yelling at his brother in rapid Italian. I didn't understand all that much, but I understood that Lovino called him an idiot. And then, I heard a lot more than I meant to. Lovino accidently hit the 'speaker' button on the phone and the car was flooded with Feliciano's voice. "Fratello, fratello, I don't know who they are, but they know. They know of those days Lovino, the ones we promised never to speak of again," his voice dropped to a whisper. "Lovino, they know of the mafia."

Lovino paled, eyes shifting to meet mine. "Fratello," he said harshly in the phone. "Shut up, you know they can't know that, it was years ago," without waiting for a response, he hung up on his brother.

I smiled, keeping my eyes on the road. "So, what happened with the mafia, Lovino?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at him, from behind my sunglasses.

Lovino frowned slightly and then sighed. "Well you see, (Name), mio fratello and I are different, so are our friends. We're not like you and the others. Don't judge us too harshly, the mafia, well, Feliciano and I aren't exactly proud. We were both powerful. Now we try to keep the peace as much as we can. It's not easy."

"Exactly how old are you?" I asked him.

"Older than I look, my brother too. You see (Name), my brother and I are countries. Not humans, not exactly."

I turned to look at him. "You're what?!"

3rd Person POV

Feliciano sat, tied to the chair by his waist. He was shaking badly in the dark room now that the phone's light had faded. Feliciano was afraid, in honesty; he didn't actually get scared as often as he let his friends believe. But there was something extremely compromising about being tied to a chair in a dark room. He wondered how long he had been here and if anyone was looking for him, although he somewhat doubted it. He was rather prone to wandering off. Although now he was sure his brother and (Name) were looking for him.

He was rather embarrassed getting kidnapped was not something that normally happened, but he supposed there was a first time for everything. He had been out by himself, getting a surprise for (Name). He was walking alone, back to his car humming to himself. That's when the men came up behind him. Even though he was in fact stronger that he pretended to be, there was very little he could do against the three older men that attacked. Feliciano wasn't quite sure about everything, but in the end it didn't really matter, he was here and nothing could change that.

The door opened and a taller man entered. Pale light filtered in from the doorway giving Feliciano a clear view of the man. He was powerfully built like Ludwig, but his hair was a dark brown and he was currently smirking at him in a way that Ludwig never would have. "Hello," the man said. He smiled at him, from behind black sunglasses. He looked at a piece of paper in his hand. "Hello, Feliciano Vargas. Rather interesting name you have there," he commented stepping closer and shutting the door behind him. He switched on a light and the room was illuminated. "My grandfather knew a man by that name once. He looked rather like you too, if I think about it. He stole everything from my family. And he killed my grandfather, he and his brother, the mafia head, Lovino. They killed my grandfather when my father was very young. I grew up listening to stories about him. I don't know how you look the same, if it is because you are related to him or if by some magical way you are the same. I don't care. I just want revenge," he smiled again and turned away from Feliciano. He turned back around holding a knife. "You'll beg for death when I'm done, and I, a merciful man, shall give it to you. Let's begin, shall we?" he stepped forward a cruel smile on his face. He raised his hand, and began.

Feliciano didn't know long it had been when the man finally stepped back a frown on his face. "No noise?" he questioned, something like delight in his voice. "You're stronger than I thought you would be. No matter, all weaken with time." He smiled softly and traced his finger in the blood that ran down his slender face. He studied his hand and smiled. "It doesn't matter, you'll still beg." He turned on his heel and walked back towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Feliciano only looked up, an unreadable expression on his face. "Then I shall see you tomorrow."

The man laughed as he reached the door. "What an optimistic little prisoner. I shall enjoy breaking you."

Feliciano bowed his head, staring at the floor as the man left the room, locking multiple door locks. Feliciano then let a few tears prick at the corners of his eyes. With his free hand he reached up to the cross that hung around his neck. Closing his eyes briefly, he prayed for strength, and guidance, but he also prayed that his brother and (Name) would find him soon. Finishing his prayer, he opened his eyes, turning his gaze to the wall. It was only a matter of time now. Only a matter of time.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry this chapter is so late; I had writer's block and didn't like anything I wrote. The next chapter should be up by the weekend. Hasta la pasta! **

** XVlmmx**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're what?" I asked as I stared at Lovino. He looked mostly sane. I think.

"My brother and I are countries, North and South Italy to be exact," Lovino said, running a hand through his hair.

I pursed my lips, frowning. I sighed. "Alright then Lovino, do you have a way to track him?"

Lovino starred, "You believe me?" he asked.

"Yeah, why would I?" I said. "Your brother is in danger; it's not really the time to be joking around. So do you have way to find him?"

Lovino blushed. "Don't tell Feliciano, but there's a tracking device in his watch. I've never used it!" he said defensively. "It's just a safety precaution."

I laughed. "I won't tell him. Anyway where is he?"

Lovino sighed and paused looking at something on his phone. He tapped at the screen twice. "He's downtown, looks like an old unused warehouse. Those idiotas!" he sighed and turned to look at me. "Let's go save my idiota fratello."

Following his directions, I turned on a street downtown and we found ourselves outside of an old warehouse. The paint was peeling, along with the lettering that probably said something along the lines of 'Housewares and goods'. I parked the car at the curb.

"So, Lovino what's the plan?"

Lovino sent me a half smile. "(Name)," he chastised slightly. "I was part of the mafia. Those instincts don't go away," he reached into an inside jacket pocket and removed a gun. He clicked the safety and took a long look. "Okay, I'm ready. (Name), here," he smiled and passed another gun he slipped from a holster at his waist. He handed me the gun. "Be careful with it."

"Sure Lovino, I won't hurt your baby," I promised smiling.

"S-shut up," Lovino stuttered. He moved with practiced grace to the warehouse's door. Tapping on it gently he knocked it aside. Pausing to look over his shoulder, he motioned to me.

I scurried over quickly, careful not to disturb anything that might alert the men that kidnapped Feliciano. "Right Lovino."

"I'll go first," Lovino said, he gave me a devilish smile and ducked inside. There were sounds of grunts of pain and rapid-fire Italian curses.

I ducked inside quickly and surveyed the fight. Lovino stood in the middle of a circle, fallen strewn around him. "Hey (Name)," he gave me a smile. "Care to join?" he motioned to the men he knocked down with graceful ease. He paused and shot again, knocking a man to the ground, bleeding heavily.

I hit a man in the gut, quickly stepping aside and letting him fall to the ground, out of breath. Another was kicked in the shin, the other knocked out cold with the butt of the gun.

"(Name), watch out!" a panicked voice met my ears.

I spun on my heels to see a man with a gun pointing straight at me. His hand was shaking badly, in part because Lovino kept tugging at his arm, apparently, Lovino was out of bullets. Without thinking I quickly pulled the trigger, hitting the attacking man in the chest. He was knocked off his feet.

Lovino smiled. "Good job (Name) when did you learn how to shoot?"

"Two seconds ago," I said, bringing the butt of the gun to rest on my shoulder, clicking the gun's safety back on. "Let's go Lovino," I said laughing faintly at his shocked face.

Silently, we crept across the room. A loud scream met our ears.

An angry look crossed Lovino's face. "Fratello," he whispered murder in his green-gold eyes "That bastardo," he frowned deeply and darted up the stairs, ignoring my warning cries.

"Lovino, wait!" I called following him up the stairs quickly. I dashed into the room, aiming my gun. Inside the room I found a man with dark brown hair, he was tall and muscular and was currently standing in front of a slumped auburn haired figure, by held at gunpoint by a fuming Italian.

Lovino was yelling in Italian, seemingly unfazed by the fact that the man couldn't understand him. Lovino took a deep breath and then spoke. "You bastard, you piece of shit! How dare you do this to mio fratello, what the hell did he do to you? Fuck you!" he cried.

The man only smiled, creepily. "Hello Lovino Vargas, why you haven't aged a day."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lovino said coldly. "I ought to put a bullet through that sorry head of yours, but I don't particularly want the police after my ass."

"You're Lovino Vargas," the man repeated calmly. "You killed my grandfather, Frank Mann."

Lovino hesitated, something like regret flickering in his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The man grinned. "It doesn't matter, Lovino, we both know what happened that night. We both know who killed him. If you don't 'know', I'll make you learn. You'll soon remember, you'll soon know. You and your brother, your fratello; wasn't it? You'll both soon know. You will both remember my name when this is over. You will remember the name of Thicket Mann," he jammed his elbow into Lovino's ribs, making Lovino grunt and double over. The man, Thicket, then ran and jumped out the window.

Lovino recovered quickly and rushed to the window, peering out and swearing when he saw that the man got away. He gave a second's glance at the door as if he wanted to go after him, but stopped when he saw his brother. He approached him and bent by his side. "Fratello?" he said. He lifted his brother's face and gasped.

Feliciano's face was covering in long gashes that crossed his cheeks in long 'X's. His eyes were closed and swollen. His lip was busted open and blood trailed down his face. His arms hung limply at his side as his head lolled without his brother's supporting hand.

I moved closer to stand next to him. "Lovino," I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is he going to be alright?"

Lovino gave a weak nod. "Feliciano is strong. Our country is strong, he'll heal."

I watched eyes wide as the cuts and bruises healed themselves. The bruises faded until they were only faintly purple, the cuts pale and ghostly on his skin.

"Ro-Romano?" Feliciano's eyes flickered open, focusing on his brother. He didn't seem to notice me at all.

"Veneziano," Lovino whispered, "What the heck happened?"

"They ganged up on me, fratello. I'm sorry, I should have been able to protect myself, but I haven't practiced such things in such a long time, not since we left the mafia," Feliciano spoke softly.

"Idiota," Lovino said, it sounded affectionate this time.

Feliciano smiled. "That's better,'' he mused. "You shouldn't be worried," his eyes widened as they fell on me. "C-ciao (Name), how much did you hear?"

"It's alright," Lovino soothed his brother, cutting his restrains. "She knows, I told her."

"Oh," Feliciano's face fell, his gaze turning to the floor as he stood. "You must think mio fratello and I are crazy. Thank you for coming for me (Name)."

"No prob, Feliciano," I said. "And I don't think you're crazy. I believed you, both of you."

"Really?" Feliciano brightened looking up at me, a wide smile on his face. "That's great. You have to meet Germany and Japan and oh, yes Big Brother France!" he bounded over to me and took both of my hands in his own.

"Idiota," Lovino scoffed. "She won't want to meet France," he sneered. "That bastardo will be so pery it won't be funny."

Feliciano's face fell slightly at his brother's words. "I guess you're right; I wouldn't really trust him around (Name) either, it is a habit of his."

"Let's go Feli," I smiled at him. "Let's go home."

And we did.

"(Name), you have to come with us," Lovino Vargas stood outside my doorway in the pouring rain. He wore an expensive suit and kept looking over his shoulder as if he expected someone to suddenly appear. "Listen, (Name)," he pleaded. "That man, Thicket, whatever. He knows where you live now; the apartment's computer system was hacked. He'll be coming after you now. They had pictures of you and everything. Come with me, my brother and I can keep you safe."

"What about my family?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.

"They should be fine, he had terrible hacking skills and a friend of ours shut the whole system down before that information could be accessed. He wiped your files too, but Thicket had already seen the important things. (Name), please hurry," Lovino glanced over his shoulder and took a shot. There was a muffed shout.

I paled, quickly turning grab an umbrella. "Okay, I'm coming."

Lovino grabbed my hand and we hurried out. We stopped every so often so that Lovino could take aim at one of our persuaders. Reaching the curb, Lovino pulled on the door of an expensive sports car.

"Shit," he swore, climbing into the driver's seat. "I rather liked this car; never mind," he sighed and started the car up. Gunshots echoed in my ears as he drove. He turned randomly and sped most of the time, it amazed me that we were not pulled over once. "It's okay," he assured me, despite the fact we were going about eighty. "We'll make it; the police won't pull us over, capital orders for today for this license plate."

I shot him a confused look. "Why?"

Lovino shot me a rare smile. "Let's just say that (Country you live in) helped. Apparently, no one likes men that kidnap nations and go after young girls."

I laughed. "That's good to know. Where are we going?"

"My house, technically our house, my brother and I share it," Lovino turned his attention back to the dirt road.

It was only a few minutes later when we parked in front of a sprawling estate. It was large brink house that looked over grassy fields and pampered gardens. Large bay windows overlooked a lake in the back and there were several balconies.

Lovino in his tailored suit, dark sunglasses and shinnied shoes, looked perfectly at ease. I, however, felt out of place among the perfect grounds, dressed in old stone-washed jeans and a t-shirt.

Lovino seemed to notice my discomfort. "You look fine," he assured me gruffly, causing me to smile.

The heavy wooden door opened and Feliciano came bounding out. "Ve fratello! (Name), you're here. I was so worried about you. I was afraid that they would get there first," he smiled brightly approaching us. "I see that I was wrong though," he said cheerfully. "Ciao (Name)," he greeted me happily, kissing both of my cheeks lightly.

Even though I knew it was part of his culture and he probably didn't mean a thing by it, I couldn't help the blush that rose to my face. "Ciao Feliciano," I smiled and gave him the same treatment, failing to notice how he turned red. "Thank you for doing this for me, I wouldn't have known otherwise."

"You're welcome, (Name)," Lovino said, he paused looking at the paved stone driveway. "It's partially my fault you're part of this now."

"That's kind of you, but completely untrue. I chose to help you. I could have let you go look for your brother alone. But I didn't, that's okay. Friends help each other."

I turned to the house. "I'll meet you inside; you have things to talk about, don't you?" I said reading their expressions.

3rd Person POV

"She's something, isn't she fratello?" Feliciano asked his brother with a smile. "If she was a country I'd think she hung around Japan, the way she reads the mood so well."

Lovino nodded.

Feliciano paused, reading his brother's expression. "You like her, don't you?"

"What?" Lovino flushed about twenty different shades of red. He didn't like (Name), right? He liked her as a friend; he liked her laugh and her smile. He liked how she risked everything for his brother, family. He liked how she was brave. He liked how she looked when she blushed red. Lovino sighed; okay maybe he liked her a bit more than friends.

"I'm happy for you, fratello!" Feliciano said. His face fell slightly and he mumbled something under his breath.

"What is it?" Lovino said. "You know I can't hear you at all when you talk like that."

Feliciano looked up, red in the cheeks. "I said, I wish I didn't like her like that too."

(Name) stuck her head out. "Are you coming? I was going to start a movie, what do you two think about watching _Eat, Love, Pray_?"

Lovino and his brother shared a look. "Coming (Name)!"

She smiled. "Great, I'm going to go pop popcorn, come in when you're ready, I'll be in the living room."

Feliciano tore his gaze away from the door as she stepped back inside. "We don't tell her, okay?"

Lovino nodded. "Si fratello, we shall not tell."

**Poll up: Vote or review choice.**

**Choices are**

**Lovino/Romano **

**Feliciano/Veneziano **

**Both!**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the sofa waiting for the two brothers. For the last five minutes they had been standing outside talking. I didn't know what was going on, it made me rather curious, but I also respected their privacy.

Lovino and Feliciano walked in, glancing at each other for a mere moment, the two then took places on either side of me. Smiling briefly, I started the movie. Pretty soon, no matter how interesting I found parts of the movie. I sighed deeply and allowed my head to rest on Feliciano's shoulder. Before I knew it I was asleep.

When I awoke, it was hours later in a darkened room. I yawned, feeling for a lamp on the bedside table. Finding it, I turned it on. Yawning again, I climbed out of bed and quickly dressed. The room I was in was cream; flowers were on the dresser and made the room smell sweet. I dressed in short jean shorts and a black tank top.

I heard loud bangs from downstairs, which woke me up fully. "Feliciano! Lovino!" I yelled, fear creeping into my voice. What if the men had found us while I had been asleep? What if something bad had happened? I ran downstairs, opening a door on the left from where the noises were coming from.

"Feliciano? Lovino?" I peered into the room, fearing the worst. Instead I found that the two brothers were spread out on a mat. Feliciano was currently glaring at his brother as Lovino sat on top of him.

"Dead," Lovino declared lightly tapping Feliciano's neck.

"Fratello!" Feliciano whined, struggling against his brother.

"Dead," Lovino declared again tapping his brother's head. His finger moved to his chest and then his brother's stomach. "Dead, dead," he repeated the word as if to prove a point and then got up. He offered him a hand. "Feliciano, you've got to get better, this man isn't going to give up and you know I'm rusty. If I'm able to defeat you, what will he be able to do?"

"Sorry fratello," Feliciano apologized sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "I'll get better, I promise!"

Lovino gave his brother a rare smile. "Si va bene." He turned and saw me standing in the doorway. "Oh, ciao (Name). Did we wake you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you did."

"Oh," Lovino frowned. "Sorry, mio fratello and I were just practicing. He, the idiota maldestro, decided to knock over the table," Lovino motioned to his brother and then a table that had been knocked over.

Feliciano smiled. "Sorry (Name), I'll be more careful next time."

"It's okay," I promised the man. "Would you mind teaching me?"

"Ve! (Name)," Feliciano cheered. "This'll be so much fun!" his face flushed slightly and he added. "Plus I won't get beaten as badly."

"No promises Feli," I said with a laugh as I stepped onto the mat. "I did take some basic defense classes when I was young. Ready when you are."

Feliciano paled, but nodded, smiling. "Right, ladies first."

I stepped forward and quickly flipped him, finding him surprisingly light. Nah, I'm kidding, clumsy as heck, I fell on my butt.

Lovino sighed as Feliciano rushed forward offering me his hand. I took it, smiling. "Sorry Feliciano. I wasn't lying about the defense classes; the reason I had to take them is I'm really clumsy."

Feliciano smiled. "It's okay bella! Mio fratello is right, I'm maldestro. I'm done training today. I'm going to make pasta, do you want to come?"

"Lovino!" I turned and looked at the darker haired Italian. "Are you coming Lovino?"

Lovino sighed. "Va bene," he shut the door behind us as we left.

That's how I found myself sitting at the kitchen counter of the two Italians. I had offered to help Feliciano with cooking, but Lovino assured me that Feliciano didn't mind cooking for all of us. He apparently often made too much anyway.

Feliciano was humming some cheery little tone as he stirred the pasta's sauce. "Fratello, (Name), come taste!" he turned, face flushed cutely from the heat. He held out the wooden spoon.

Smiling at him, I stood and approached him. "Si, si, I'm coming Feliciano!" I smiled and opened my mouth for a bite of the tomato-y sauce.

"Opps!" Feliciano blushed brightly as he missed with the spoon, smearing the red sauce across my cheek.

"Ow!" I cried, fanning at my face. "It burns!"

"Sorry, sorry (Name)!" Feliciano cried. "Wait a moment!" He blushed even brighter as he leaned forward. "I'll get it," something soft and wet traced its way across my cheek.

Flickering, my eyes open, I was greeted with the sight of a red-faced Italian. It was his tongue that had been cleaning up the mess. He turned an even darker shade of red and pulled back. "Sorry (Name)," he managed as he blushed.

As red as he was I answered stammering, "It's okay Feliciano."

I turned an even deeper red as Lovino leaned forward, breath whispering in my ear "No bella, I don't like it, it's not va bene at all."

Feliciano smiled slightly at his brother and turned his gaze to the white tiled floor. "Fratello, non voglio che quello che è successo l'ultima volta che accada di nuovo." **[Brother, I don't want what happened last time to happen again.] **

Lovino sighed. "Conosco il fratello, né faccio." **[I know brother, neither do I]**

I sighed and pouted slightly, not knowing enough Italian to understand what they were saying.

Feliciano looked at me, pity in his brown eyes. "E (Name), che dire di lei?" **[And (Name), what about her?]**

Lovino sighed, running a hand though his hair, loosening the dark strands. "Lei sarà più al sicuro con noi. Non permetteremo che quello che è successo l'ultima volta che accada questa volta. Fratello lo prometto." **[She'll be safer with us. We won't let what happened last time happen again. Brother I promise.]**

"Lovino, Feliciano, what's wrong?" I asked them, the smile fading.

"Nothing," Lovino said, with a tight smile. "Nothing's wrong."

Something about them seemed off, but I waved it away. "If you say so, I'm gonna take a shower before dinner, see you two later."

3rd Person POV

Lovino let out a sigh as he watched (Name) retreat to the bathroom. He turned to his brother, worry lines etched across his face. "It's started again, hasn't it?"

Feliciano gave a faint, sad smile. "Si fratello, it has."

Lovino frowned and sat, burying his head between his knees. "I thought we agreed. . . "

Feliciano nodded and took a seat next to his brother, "We did, we both did. But it's happened before, Liza and Eleanor . . . and. . . ."

"Don't say her name. . ." Lovino spat, with surprising venom. "Don't say her name," Lovino raised his head to glare at his brother who sat next to him.

"Fratello," Feliciano sighed and rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It was a hundred years ago. Can't you let her rest in peace?"

"She has not let me," Lovino answered. "It was our fault she died. No one can withstand the ritual. If we were not like this, these things would not happen at all."

"But we are, we can stop it, at least try to. (Name) doesn't have to go through it. Not like the others." Feliciano nodded sadly, standing up. "I'll try brother dearest, as I know you will, but love is the strongest pull in the world. It's happened before and as special as she is, there is no exception," he smiled softly. "We'll both fall in love with her, and we'll both break when she dies."

Lovino was left alone in the living room, staring at the hardwood floor. He wished his brother wasn't right. He wished he wasn't right.

My POV

I stood in the shower, the hot water pounding down, threading my hands through my hair, I smiled as I thought about my new friends. They were so nice and kind to me, although I was slightly worried about what would happen when the man, Thicket found out where they lived.

I climbed out and wrapped a towel around my body, pausing when I heard footsteps. They stopped outside the door and then moved on, accompanied with a softly muttered. "Not this time."

I changed clothes to an oversized t-shirt one of the brothers had given me as I hadn't been able to pack my clothes when I had fled my apartment. I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail and stepped out, going downstairs where Lovino was attending to the pasta.

He turned around, a smile on his face, the previous discomfort gone. "Oh, (Name), mio fratello idiota has gone off, probably upstairs. Would you mind getting him. Dinner's ready," he turned away and muttered, "almost burned the pasta, I'm not sure he'll ever pay attention."

I laughed. "Sure Lovi," I walked up the stairs and turned to the right, knocking on the first door. "Feli"

"Come in (Name)," he sounded tired and not as happy as usual.

I walked into the room and found him sitting on his bed, in his hand was a picture, black and white, it depicted himself and his brother hugging a young girl with curly blond hair and vibrant blue eyes.

"Who is she?" I asked as I took a seat next to him, feeling my heart sink for some reason.

"Her name was Liza," Feliciano said. "She was really good friends with my brother and me," he smiled, looking at me. "Let's go (Name)," he grabbed my hand and stood pulling me out of the room, leaving the picture on his bedspread.

"Hey, hey, wait!" I laughed as he pulled me out of the room and downstairs, is happy demeanor returning.

We had spaghetti for dinner. I found the silence cold and strange as Feliciano didn't fill it with his happy chatter. They both seemed silent and thoughtful and I was slightly worried.

Feliciano broke the silence after twenty minutes as he looked over at me. "(Name)," he gave me a tired smile, seemingly catching on to my discomfort. "Mio fratello and I have to go to a meeting tomorrow. Would you like to come with us? You could meet some of our friends."

I smiled, thankful for the noise. "Yes, I'd love to, if you don't mind, that is," I shot Lovino a look as he had been silent the whole time.

"Hm? Oh, I have no problem with it," Lovino gave a sigh. "I'm sorry (Name). I'm just stressed, something . . . personal came up. It's been bothering me all afternoon," he paused for a moment before he said personal, as if maybe it could have been called something else.

"Sure, it's no problem," I said with a smile. "If you want to talk about it. . ." I blushed, "you can talk to me, I wouldn't mind."

Lovino blushed and looked down. "O-okay (Name), I'll keep that in mind," he stood abruptly, nearly knocking his chair over. He fled quickly from the room after that.

Feliciano stood a moment afterward. "I'm sorry (Name), let me go after him. I'll be back, promise." He sighed, giving me a tiny smile. "It'll be okay, we'll be okay."

I nodded, then turned my gaze back to the emptying table, wondering how I got to the point where I was the only one sitting at a long table. I wondered faintly what he meant by we'll be okay, wasn't Lovino the only one having problems? For a moment I wondered if the half personifications of Italy were closer and bound in ways I couldn't understand.

My face flushed as I thought about the two brothers, there was no doubt in my mind that both were attractive and kind and sweet, but which one did I love? I wasn't sure.

**Yea! It's done! So if you didn't know, the bolded part after the Italian is what they're saying. Two chapters within the same week, yay for me! Tension is growing, what will happen? If you want a small spoiler, PM me. I'd love other people's opinions on my work. **

** Bye, **

**XVlmmx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The other countries make an appearance and I attempt to do accents, yay! Japan will pronounce his 'L' like an 'R' and therefore it will be written as such. Oh, the reader or 'I' in the story addresses the Italy brothers by their human names because those are the names she met them first under, in addition, she, when using country names, will call N. Italy, Veneziano and S. Italy, Romano. This is because in my mind, she learned the use of country names from the brothers, and Romano never calls N. Italy just Italy; this is why she will never call N. Italy just Italy either. **

3rd Person POV

The tall man frowned deeply at his shot glass, downing the whiskey. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, sighing. "Pour me 'nother," he ordered the bartender who stood behind the polished wooden counter.

The bartender, an older, graying man frowned as he watched his customer.

"I said, pour me another," he ordered, waving his hand with the glass for emphasis. His words were slightly slurred.

The bartender sighed and poured him another shot, which the dark haired man immediately downed.

The man, Thicket Mann was having an awful week. He had finally tracked down decedents of the men that killed his grandfather. They had gotten away, along with a strange girl. He had never seen or heard anything about her, and he found it irritating. There was something about her that made him mad, smile and want to wrap her up into a choke hold all at once.

"Damn it," he swore, staring at the empty glass. "Give me another," he sighed and waved his hand to prove a point.

"It's on me," a smooth silky voice replied. A woman dropped into the chair next to him. "'Ello Thicket, you're looking grim," the voice purred softly.

"Shuddup Ricki," Thicket slurred. "I have 'ad a bad day. . . make that week. . . yes week."

Ricki was a very pretty young woman with shiny blond hair and piercing purple eyes. "Listen Thick-Head," she spat, using her shoulder to prop up Thicket's lolling head. "I only helped you track those damned boys down 'cause I got a bone to pick with one of their friends. You get your revenge; I get Arthur Kirkland's number, that little weasel of a 'magician'," her eyes narrowed coldly. "Thicket, if you don't keep your end, well," she smirked. "I don't have to keep mine, think about it," she dropped a twenty on the counter and stood, smirking. "Think about it."

My POV

I awoke the next morning to chirping birds and the smell of garlic bread. I sighed, yawning before getting up and getting dressed in a (f/c) sun dress. I brushed my hair and pinned it behind my ears with a matching clip.

"Morning," I smiled as I entered the kitchen to find that the two brothers were awake.

"Ciao (Name)!" Feliciano said from where he stood by the toaster.

Lovino muttered a sleepy and less enthusiastic 'good morning' into his cup of coffee.

I laughed as I walked by him, ruffling his hair playfully. "Good morning to you too Sleeping Beauty."

Lovino muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Damn right, good morning' to his scrambled eggs.

Feliciano sighed. "Don't mind mio fratello, he's not a morning person. Here," he smiled brightly and passed me a plate of eggs and toast.

"Thank you," I took a bite and after a moment asked, "So why are you two going to a meeting?"

"It's a World Conference!" Feliciano cheered as he washed the dishes, casting a glance at his brother. "You'll get to meet Germany and Japan, and Big Brother Spain! Lovino's very close to him!"

Lovino yawned and passed his brother the dishes. "I'd better go get ready; we wouldn't want to leave the Potato Bastard waiting."

"Fratello, that's rude," Feliciano said with a sigh as if they had had this conversation a million times. "Alright go on," he took the plate from his brother and turned back to the sink.

I took my own plate over to where he was washing the dishes by hand. "Your brother doesn't really get along well with some of your friends, does he?"

"No," Feliciano looked down at the soapy water. "He doesn't . . . sometimes, I'm thankful for that. . ." he trailed off slightly and then broke out into a small smile. "It doesn't bother me, he has his own friends and for that, I'm grateful!"

Forty minutes later, we were piled into Lovino's black sports car, driving down the road. Feliciano kept singing some cheery sort of Italian pop song at the top of his lungs, as Lovino rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his brother, leaving me laughing at both of their antics.

We parked by a large brick building at the edge of town. Lovino held the door open for us, as Feliciano pulled me inside, chattering about how excited he was.

"Wait, a moment!" I laughed as he pulled me up the stairs, his brother following him, chastising him gently in Italian.

Feliciano didn't pay any attention and pushed the door to the conference room open. "We're here!" he announced to the crowed room. "And I brought (Name) too!"

The room fell silent. "Hola! Bonjour! Hallo!" a chorus of 'hello's met my ears, causing a slight blush to rise to my cheeks.

"Bonjour!" a heavy French accent said, standing in front of me was a blond-haired man with piercing blue eyes. He smiled at me and handed me a rose that he seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"Get away from her, you French Frog," Lovino's voice met my ears as the rose was battered away by a tanned hand.

"Hola chica!" a tall man who was smiling cheerfully stood next to the 'French Frog'. He was smiling brightly as he presented his right hand, the other arm draped playfully over the other man's shoulder.

"Hello," I said kindly, ignoring Lovino who was glaring at the blond man.

"'Ello love," another blond haired man approached. He shoved into the longer haired male with a snide comment that I couldn't quite hear. "I'm Arthur," he gave Lovino and Feliciano a questioning look as if he wondered why I was here.

"It's okay England, she knows," Lovino said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," the self-proclaimed 'Arthur' looked embarrassed. "Well then, I suppose I should introduce myself correctly. I'm England; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Dude that's so cool!" the outburst came from a young man with sandy blond hair. He wore glasses and a brown leather jacket. "I'm America!"

"Nice to meet you," I smiled at him as the two Italy brothers led me over to an empty chair.

I sat down next to a dark-haired Asian man, with serious brown eyes. "Herro, I am Japan."

"Nice to meet you, I am (Name)."

He smiled. "Italy talks about you a lot."

"Italy?" I frowned slightly. "Oh, you mean Veneziano, don't you?"

Japan nodded politely as a stern, strong blond man walked into the room. I recognized him as Ludwig from a few days ago.

"Germany!" Feliciano cried; he launched himself at the man, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. "Germany, Germany, come meet (Name)!" he smiled brightly.

The man, Ludwig, now identified as Germany, sighed patiently and allowed Feliciano to drag him over. "Hallo again," he said. "I guess that the cat iz out of the bag now, I am Ludwig, othervise known as Germany."

I smiled and introduced myself again.

The meeting lasted for a long time; in fact I rather lost count of time. It was noisy loud and hectic. England and the 'French Frog', who I later learned was France, kept fighting, their argument nearly mirroring that of the men identified as Norway and Denmark on the other side of the room. About thirty minutes after the start of the meeting, a tall man with sandy blond hair entered. He apologized for being late, blaming it on his sister, who stood behind him, chanting "Marry me, marry me, marry me!" Fifteen minutes after that Turkey and Greece began fighting, taking it to the floor.

When Germany had finally gotten fed up with the fighting and yelling after about an hour or so, he dismissed the meeting.

"Hey, dude, (Name)."

I turned away from the door to see who had been speaking to me.

America stood behind me a large grin on his face. "You know, I heard about your problem. I know that Italy and Romano have been good to you and all, but if you ever need more protection than they can provide; well," he blushed faintly, "you can come and stay with me. . . not that I like you. . . uh, not like that! You're a cool girl and all. What I mean to say is. . . I'm the hero and it's the hero's job to protect anyone he can, especially damsels in distress!" he smiled brightly and fist-pumped the air as he finished.

"Thanks America," I smiled and laughed, shaking my head at his speech. "It's a nice offer, but I'm really very happy where I am."

"Okay (Name), stay safe," America smiled brightly and pushed past me, going down the stairs with a faintly called "Canada, wait for me!"

I met Feliciano and Lovino by the car.

"Where were you?" Lovino asked sharply as I approached them.

"I was-America was talking to me," I admitted.

Something dark flickered in Lovino's gold-green eyes. "I see," he frowned and calmly tossed the keys to his brother. "Feliciano, take (Name) home. I have some . . . business to take care of."

Feliciano seemed to recognize the look in his brother's eyes and nodded frantically. "I will, come on (Name)," he took my arm and gently pulled me away.

"Oh, and Feliciano?" Lovino called back to us as Feliciano began to roll up the windows.

"Si fratello?" Feliciano locked eyes with his brother for a moment.

"Keep her safe for me, will you? For us," Lovino smiled slightly and unclicked his gun's safety, disappearing into the brick building.

"Feliciano?" I surprised myself at my high-pitched tone. "What is he going to do?"

"I don't know," Feliciano said, keeping his eyes on the road. He stopped at the red light and paused, looking over at me. Our eyes met. "I don't know," he sighed.

3rd Person POV

Lovino stalked into the building, tucking his gun back into the holster at his waist. "Stupid 'Hero'," he grumbled darkly. Past memories flashed in his mind, threating to overtake him. He paused in the hall and allowed them to wash over him.

_Flashback_

_ "Lovino!" she was standing there in the setting sun a large grin on his face. "Lovino! Alfred took me out today, we had so much fun!"_

_ "Is that right?" Lovino remembered asking her as she bounded forward in a way that was so much like his brother. _

_ "Yes! He was so kind!" she smiled as she settled in his arms, resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm so glad I met you and your brother."_

_ "Really?" Lovino felt his heart lighten. _

_ "Yes, of course," she laughed, her body vibrating against his. "If I hadn't met you, I never would have met Alfred."_

_ "Oh," Lovino sighed, hiding his disappointment. _

"I'm glad I met 'im," she murmured against his chest.

_End of Flashback _

Lovino growled angry as he was jolted back to the present. That stupid 'Hero'. Lovino held great resentment for that, even now, years later. He had always been compared to others. By his grandfather, by Spain, and even she had. She had compared him to America and found everything she wanted in him, leaving Lovino behind. He was afraid that perhaps, history would repeat itself and (Name) would fall for America too. He decided darkly as he climbed the stairs he would not let that happen. He would never let that happen again.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes blurred as I watched the city, I felt tears drip down my face. Until that I hadn't realized that I had been crying.

"Aw. Ve, bella, why are you crying?"

"I- I don't know," I sniffled and wiped at my nose with a tissue. "I guess I'm worried, worried about him, you know?"

Feliciano smiled softly and leaned closer, his breath warm as it ghosted across my face. "Si, I know, fratello will be fine."

We were so close, our noses brushed against each other. His soft pink lips brushed against mine. The clicking sound of the seat belt met my ears, as his arms untangled themselves. One of his hands slid to my hair, playing with the ends. The other hand cupped my face, pulling me closer.

I jerked the seat belt away as I leaned closer, into his touch. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, wrapped up in each other's touches, enjoying the way we were close. When we pulled away we were both red in the face and blushing.

"(Name," Feliciano sighed looking down. "I guess I ought to tell you. Remember how my brother and I are countries, North and South Italy?" he looked almost desperate.

"Yeah?" I was still blushing furiously.

"Well," he paused and then spoke again. "Since my brother and I only represent one country, we always fall in love with the same girl. Have you ever heard the phase, 'heart of Italy'?"

"Yes, why?" I peered at him, curious.

"Well, it's real and it really affects the country. Most of the time it doesn't matter, most countries only have one personification, but my brother and I, we're different. It affects both of us as we are the same country. Between the two of us, we only have one heart to give."

"Only one heart?" I asked wondering if it didn't matter if I liked both of them in that way.

"Yeah," Feliciano's cheery tone was gone. "Pretty weird right? I'd- I'd understand if you wanted to go somewhere else. I'm sure Germany wouldn't mind looking after you; provided you could put up with Prussia," he sighed, running a hand through his auburn hair, turning his normally bright eyed gaze to the floor.

"It's different," I admitted. "But I like you two. You're fun. You're my friends and I think Iloveyoubothinthatway," I mumbled quickly under my breath.

"Sorry," Feliciano said cheerfully, looking at me with brightened eyes. "I didn't catch the last part."

I turned scarlet as I forced my eyes to meet his. "I said," I took a deep breath knowing there was no turning back after he heard. "I think I love both of you in that way."

I looked at him, watching his face as his eyes fully opened. "Ve, bella, that's good. Very good," he smiled brightly and leaned closer.

3rd Person POV

Lovino was near the top of the stairs when he felt a wave of pleasure sweep over him, recognizing it immediately, he let a small smile flicker to his lips. _Good for mio fratello, _he thought with a smile that was warmer than one would expect.

He pushed the door open to find the self-proclaimed 'Hero' standing alone in the conference room practicing some new speech he planned to give later.

"Now dudes!" he exclaimed, his back turned from Lovino, talking too loudly to hear the door open. "I think that an awesome superhero would solve the problem! We could be the League of Nations, and I'll be in charge; because I'm the hero!"

"America," Lovino said, dangerously soft.

Said nation turned quickly. "Oh, hello Romano," he smiled, the smile quickly fading as he recognized Lovino's expression. He held out his hands in an almost surrendering gesture, trying to calm the south Italian's anger. "What's the matter?"

"Is it true?" he asked, taking a step closer, hand inching its way to the gun at his hip.

"What's true dude?" America asked brightly, not catching on at all.

"Is it true you talked to (Name)?" Lovino asked coldly.

"Well yeah, she's a pretty cool girl, ya know? I talked to her," America said, not realizing what he had gotten himself into.

"You promised after the last time," Lovino growled softly, eyes dark.

"Hey, dude," America defended quickly. "I didn't know you and your brother liked (Name)! Good for you finally getting over Gina!"

Lovino's eyes narrowed. "America," he warned lowly, barely controlling his rage. "You have ten seconds to run."

America did the smart thing and pushed past the Italian to flee down the stairs.

Lovino took a deep breath. Maybe things would work out differently this time. He sure hoped so.

My POV

Feliciano and I spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies, now in the safety of his own home; I found that both brothers were extremely fond of action movies. I found it very amusing, considering how they acted around their friends

It was around five that evening when Lovino appeared. He dumped his jacket by the door and came over to the couch. He leaned down and kissed me. It took me by surprise, but I didn't care and leaned into his touch, only interrupted when Feliciano poked me in the side, demanding his own kiss.

"Hello, Lovino," I murmured as soon as I was free.

"Ciao (Name)," he said with a smile. "So, fratello," he drawled. "Enjoy driving back to the house?" his eyebrow was raised in a way that implied certain teasing.

Feliciano blushed scarlet at his brother's words but nodded wordlessly.

"How did you know?" I asked, feeling my face heat up.

"My brother and I are connected in special ways. Since we are connected romantically, we ah," Lovino paused and turned a bit red. "We err," he flushed even darker before muttering a quick, "we share each other's," he paused, losing his composure. "Fratello, you tell her," he said with a sigh, flopping back into the couch's soft cushions.

"Ve, we share each other's romantic pleasures!" Italy said cheerfully, looking at me with large brown eyes. Somehow, he managed to tell me this without sounding weird or per-y.

I laughed, settling down next to both brothers. As I drifted off to sleep I heard soft, Italian accented voices whisper, "Ti amo (Name), ti amo."

I awoke several hours later to pale sunlight that filtered into the room. The brothers were lying next to me. Feliciano was drooling slightly, eyes closed, muttering things about cute kitties and pasta. Lovino slept on my other side, his head resting on my stomach. Lovino kept tossing and turning and mumbling things about tomatoes and a name, 'Gina'.

I wasn't sure who Gina was, I didn't know what it meant to him, but I smiled softly. Both brothers looked so cute when they were asleep.

Lovino yawned, eyes opening to reveal the bright hazel color. "Mornin' (Name)," he said through another thinly veiled yawn.

"Good morning, Lovi," I said, dipping down and placing a quick kiss on his nose.

Lovino turned a cute shade of pink and allowed a half-hearted scowl to rest on his lips. "Shut up (Name)," he growled good-naturally.

"Aw, but Lovi!" I pouted dramatically, running a hand through his soft dark brown hair. "I like talking," a mischievous glint filled my eyes, "if I annoy you enough, you're talk back."

Lovino sighed, a light laugh escaping his lips. "I swear, sometimes, you're just like mio fratello."

"Lovino," I sat up, slipping his head off of my lap to look into his eyes. "Who's Gina?"

Lovino took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "(Name)," he opened his eyes, his voice heavy. "Gina was the last girl my brother and I fell in love with. She was kind, sweet, and adventurous. She too accepted the fact that we were countries. Then she met America," At this, his face fell and he looked at the couch cushions as if they were very interesting. "She fell in love with him, the hero," he frowned sadly. "There's certain magic, (Name), that can give a human, a normal mortal a life like a country by binding them to an existing country. This is what England has promised us; the ritual, my brother and me, if we should ever find a girl that would do it. Gina agreed, even if she did not love us, becoming bound to us would allow her to spend eternity with him, with her hero," He paused, voice breaking and falling several octaves so that he did not wake his brother, who shifted in his sleep.

I put my hand on his, squeezing it gently. I smiled reassuringly.

Lovino took a deep breath and continued shakily. "Gina went with England to the ritual's grove; I don't understand it really, but for some reason it has to be done there. Anyway, my brother and I came along too. The ritual killed her; I'm not sure why it does that to most of the people who try. I think England might know, but he won't tell us. It was horrible, even though I knew she did not love me in the way I did it did nothing to ease the pain I felt as I was forced to watch her die," his eyes went misty and distant. "She was smiling, brightly as she stood there and England placed his hands on her shoulders. He spoke a few a few words and then her smile faltered. She stiffened and her eyes went wide. And then she shook, like she was having a seizure. Her, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. I ran forward, catching her in my arms and then," Lovino broke off, sobbing violently, though his hiccupped sobs, he finished his story. "Then she died, there in my arms."

"Lovino," I whispered softly, pulling the older man into a tight hug.

He hiccupped and buried his head into my shoulder. He sniffled. "I'm-I'm sorry (Name)."

"It's okay, Lovino," I assured him smiling slightly, rubbing his back in slow, lazy circles as I held him close.

"It's been so long," Lovino mumbled into my shoulder. "But I still miss her. Some days, it hurts more than others."

"Lovino," I stopped myself, blushing. "I was thinking, this ritual. I-I would spend forever with you and your brother."

"No (Name)!" Lovino's voice rose angrily and aroused his sleeping brother.

"Ve, fratello, what's wrong?" Feliciano asked, rubbing at his eyes.

Lovino turned towards his brother, eyes blazing. "Ah, good, Feliciano, talk her out of this," the anger left his voice and he turned his gaze to the floor with silent pleads. "Please."

"Talk (Name) out of what?" Feliciano asked, yawning, his eyes closing, as per normal for the younger Italian.

"She wants to do the ritual!" Lovino declared.

"Oh, (Name)," Feliciano paused, looking at me with sad brown eyes. "Please don't," he scooted closer and took both of my hands in his. "Please don't. My brother and I will miss you so much. I, we don't want to lose you."

"Feliciano, Lovino, I'm not going to die! I want to try, I'm sorry, but I do," I locked eyes with Lovino. "You don't deserve pain anymore; I want to be able to help take it away."

Feliciano and Lovino shared a look, gazes meeting for only mere moments they seemed to understand the other's thoughts.

"Alright (Name)," Lovino relented. "I'll call England."

"But," Feliciano cut in, "we're coming too."

I nodded, forcing a bright smile onto my face. "Okay then, road trip it is." I hoped that I hadn't made the wrong decision. I hoped that I would be the first. For their sake; they didn't need to fall in love and watch another die again, but also for my sake, at eighteen, I wasn't particularly thrilled with the fact that I might die. The odds were against me, but I didn't care, as long as I got to spend forever with them. Perhaps it was ridiculous falling in love this fast, but I loved them, and when this was all over, we'd have forever to truly fall in love.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Fourth!**

Lovino kept his end of the deal and called the blond-haired man.

England arrived at the house a few hours later, bags and bundles weighing him down. He didn't smile as he walked in, but he didn't declare me dead either, so it was okay with me. Instead he stood in front of me, studying me carefully and declared a half-way positive answer of, "Well, I think she might live."

Lovino who had grabbed his car keys from a table walked behind him and smacked him upside the head. "Shut the fuck up, bastardo," he spat. "You're going to scare her."

"Fratello," Feliciano whined, giving his brother, wide, glassy brown puppy dog eyes. "That's rude!"

"I don't care!" Lovino said crossing his arms and huffing. "Feliciano, temo. Non voglio che muoia, non come gli altri." **(Feliciano, I'm afraid. I don't want her to die, not like the others.)**

"Lo so fratello, ma (Name) è più forte. Lei ce la farà." **(I know brother, but (Name) is stronger. She'll make it.)**

**"**Spero che tu abbia ragione," Lovino whispered softly. **(I hope you're right)**

**"**I'm still here!" I exclaimed, waving my hands and frowning teasingly at the brothers who turned and blushed cutely at my words.

"Alright Ingle, let's go," I smiled sweetly at England who looked flabbergasted at me.

"Ah, yes," he amended quickly. "We'll be going now."

England took us outside to his. He turned on the radio and proceeded to ignore Lovino's comments about his choice of music; which was a mix of the most iconic British musicians of the last century.

It was about an hour later when he stopped the car. He got out and looked around carefully before motioning for us to join him.

"Alright, we're here love. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said taking a deep breath.

Feliciano bounced forward and planted two light kisses on my cheeks. "Ti amo (Name)," he said cheerfully. "You'll do great, and then we'll go get gelato!"

"Sounds like a plan Feli," I said returning his kisses and giving him a tight hug.

I stepped closer to Lovino who had fallen strangely silent. "Don't worry Lovi. I'll be fine I promise. Then we get gelato."

Lovino looked at me. "Ti amo (Name)," he said his voice suspiciously throaty. "Don't die."

"I won't I promise," I forced fake cheer into my voice that I'm sure he saw through and kissed him. I pulled away and held him at an arm's length. "I love both of you, you know that right? I love both of you and I'm going to be fine. But," I said with a real smile this time, "when we get gelato, you two are definitely paying."

Lovino laughed and pulled me closer. "It's a deal (Name).'

"Ahem," England coughed behind me awkwardly. "I'm sorry to break your chat up, but if we're going to do this, we better do it soon. It has to be done before the sun goes down."

"Right," I untangled myself from Lovino's embrace and walked toward the blond man. I smiled reassuringly. "I'll be back soon."

England led me among the trees to a grove. "Stand there love," he ordered, pointing to the middle of the grove.

"Okay," I followed his directions as he flipped through a thick brown book.

"(Name), do you want to know why all of those other girls died?" England asked me as he bit his lip in concentration, silently reading the spell on the page.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well," England paused. "It's because they didn't really want to be with them. A life as a Nation is hard. The spell recognizes if the person I'm casting it on wants to be with them or just wants the life span. I guess the point is unless you want the long life span for the reason the spell was created for; it won't work. It's harder on them than any other Nation. We've all fallen in love, but it's very hard to find someone that will lobe two people, with opposite personalities at the same time. Shall I begin?" he looked up at me with sympathetic green eyes.

"Yes," I said.

England stepped forward, placing his hands on my shoulders, a faint white light swirled around him. At the points where his fingers touched me, I felt a faint buzzing. The feeling grew until it felt like my skin was on fire.

England's eyes widened as the light around him brightened to a dazzling white. "Ah, Romano, Italy!?" he called behind him sounding frantic.

"En-England, what's happening?" I felt my grip on reality slip somewhat.

"Hold on (Name)," England mumbled, gripping my shoulders harder. "Romano, Italy!" he yelled behind him, eyes worried as my legs gave out and I slid limply in his arms.

3rd Person POV

Lovino kept pacing the field, hands stuffed deep in his jean pockets. Feliciano followed him, as usual the younger Italian was hyper and chattering happily.

"Shut up." Lovino snapped, turning towards his brother fiercely. "Did you hear that?"

"Si!" Feliciano said, the smile melting off of his face. "It sounded like England."

The brothers shared a look and ran towards the woods.

Feliciano, the faster of the two; although they were pretty close in that regard, burst into the grove first. He spotted England, who held (Name) close to his chest as if he was protecting her.

"What happened?" Feliciano demanded as he bent by (Name)'s still form.

"I don't bloody know!" England said sounding uncharacteristically emotional. "She just collapsed!"

"Move bastardo," Lovino spat, pushing England away and cradling (Name) in his arms. "Oh, (Name)," he whispered, his voice breaking. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I never should have let you try this." Lovino felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Fratello," Feliciano's normally cheery voice sounded too heavy, too dark. "I think she's gone."

England grimly nodded. "Her aura's faded."

Lovino placed a finger at her pulse point; nothing. "No, no, Dio mio. . ." he mumbled.

"Fratello, I'm sorry, but I think she's gone," Feliciano's voice sounded teary.

Lovino heard footsteps and felt a strong hand on his shoulder; too strong to be his little brother.

"Come on Romano, let's go."

Lovino felt himself being pulled away; away from the clearing; away from her. "No, no, please don't," Lovino felt the last shattered pieces of his pride break, and fall in a mattered mess at his feet, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the girl that lay in the middle of the glade almost peacefully as if she was sleeping, as if she could be awoken. He pushed away from England and away from his brother's clinging arms. He collapsed on his knees, burying his head in his hands. Why was it always him?

My POV

It was misty and grassy. And cold. I blinked my eyes open, finding my balance I pushed my way up to stand on my feet. Flowers were scattered at my feet, which were bare and I got the faint feeling that I was wearing a silky white gown. I was confused; where was England; where were Lovino and Feliciano? As much as I tried, I found that I could not answer either of those questions.

"(Name)?" someone asked, a heavily accented voice, but not like the brothers', no it was German or something close to it.

I turned to look into bright blue eyes. "You," I said.

**A/N: Okay, I should explain a few things. England doesn't really have an emotional attachment to the reader. Calling her 'love' is just a part of my lame attempt to write his accent. I felt that England would be bothered because although he doesn't love her, it's not the first time his magic in this same ritual has killed young girls, therefore he's a bit shaken up too. Oh, this story is nearly over! It should be wrapped up pretty soon, 3-5 more chapters. I'm glad people like what I'm writing and many thanks to anyone who faved/followed/reviewed. Oh and I'm sure you all know this, but I don't speak Italian. All translations come from my Italian-English dictionary and Google Translate. If you notice any mistakes, please tell me and I'll try to fix them. **


	9. Chapter 9

He was slightly taller than me, with a black cloak, he seemed so familiar. I racked my brain. "Germany?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, I'm not my bruder. I guess you could call me Holy Roman Empire. That's what I was. It's rather a mouthful, you can shorten it to HRE; most people do."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm (Name)."

He smiled. "I know, I've been watching you. It's been too long. I'm happy for Italia and his bruder."

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the grassy field.

"The passing state. You're not dead, but not really alive. You are, this is where all dissolved countries go."

"What's going to happen to me?" I looked around, peering at the emptiness.

"I can't say (Name). I don't really know. Mortals don't usually come here. They don't follow the rules of a country, they normally just pass. I think it's because the ritual worked somewhat. You must follow the rules of a country, because you are bound to both Italia and his bruder."

"So it worked?" I smiled and twirled, pulling the taller man into a lazy dance of happiness.

"It's the only explanation I can think of," he smiled down at me. His face blurred slightly as if someone was crying. Then it cleared. "Oh, you're going back, good luck (Name), take care of Italia. Please tell him I told him 'hello'."

"Goodbye Holy Roman Empire," I called as the field faded from view.

I blinked open my eyes and was met with salt water on my skin. I blinked again to see the slightly blurry figure of Lovino hovering over me.

His gold eyes were dim and tears ran down his face. His brother was sitting next to him a hand on his shoulder, the other holding my left hand.

"Hey," I croaked out, my voice scratchy and hoarse, odd sounding in the silence.

Feliciano's eyes shot open, his expression changed immediately. "(Name)!" He cried joyfully. He untangled his hand from mine and jumped at me, enveloping me in a large hug.

"Whoa!" I laughed, leaning back into his brother's lap to support his weight. "Hello to you Feli!"

"(Name), please," Lovino blushed a furious red color as he survived my position.

"Sorry Lovino," I shifted slightly to give him a kiss. "I'm back, did you miss me?"

Lovino sputtered. "Of-of course I did," he wiped at the tear tracks on his face, simultaneously glaring at England through teary eyes.

"So," I said mischievously, "you boys going to make good on your promise and buy me gelato or not?"

Lovino laughed, wrapping an arm around me. "Sure (Name)," he glanced at England, who smiled.

"It worked," England confirmed.

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered. "Aren't you happy fratello?"

"Yeah Veneziano, I just can't believe it, after all of these years," Lovino smiled and offered me a hand, which I took to stand.

The trees parted slightly under the weight of a knife and a tall dark haired man stepped into the grove. "I hate to break up this lovely chat," he sneered, "but justice has come."

Lovino stood up straighter and pushed me behind him. "What the fuck do you want from us Thicket?"

"I think," A sugary sweet voice purred, "Your question should be 'what do we want'," a blond haired woman with a gun pushed her way into the clearing. "'Ello Arthur," she spat looking at England with angry malice.

"Ricki," England returned with a frown. "Lovino, Feliciano, be careful. I know you are both strong. (Name) is now bound to you, so any injuries you acquire, she'll . . ." England trailed off and raised one thick eyebrow, hoping the brothers who get his message.

"Understood," Lovino said, one slender strong hand griping mine reassuringly.

Feliciano frowned, the angriest and strangest look on his normally serene face. "What do you want Thicket?"

"I want revenge. I'll take everything you took from my grandfather from you."

"Don't force us," Lovino warned lowly.

"Why should I be afraid?" Thicket taunted. "You are unarmed and judging by your actions, you will stop at nothing to protect that little girly friend of yours. Which one of you is she dating anyway? It doesn't really matter, once I kill her, she won't be dating either of you anymore."

"You idiota," Lovino smirked. "You should never mess with the country of the mafia!" he smiled.

Feliciano grinned almost impishly. "Thicket," he said, still smiling brightly, voice childishly sweet. "You were wrong, I am armed," from the inside pocket of his bright blue jacket, he pulled a revolver. He pointed it with professional grace and pulled the trigger.

Thicket fell over as a bullet lodged itself in his leg. "You missed," he said arrogantly, smirking. Struggling to his feet. He grinned wolfishly and leaned against a tree, painting the bark a deep red.

"Did I?" Feliciano questioned cheerfully, still advancing. Suddenly his arm shot out. In his left hand he held the knife that Ricki had once had, apparently, she had thrown it at him. "Ve, thank you!" Feliciano said, still completely focused on Thicket.

England stepped forward, eyes flashing dangerously. He held aloft the brown book, flipping through the pages. "Stupify!" he cried, waving his hand in the general direction of Ricki.

She was lifted off her feet and then was thrown back against a tree. She collapsed at the base of the tree, her head lolling.

"Let's go, (Name)," Lovino smiled gently. "Feliciano and Arthur have got this," he pulled me away into the cover of the trees.

"Lovino," I sighed looking up at the older Italian. I loved both of them, really I did. "Is this an often occurrence?"

"Hm, no. The mafia days were harder and rougher. We don't really do that anymore and most humans don't have a reason to track us down and hurt us. Just him, he's odd though."

"Good," I mumbled softly as we reached the car. "I don't want this mess when we get married," I yawned and snuggled into his warmth, not noticing his expression.

3rd Person POV

Lovino was still dumbfounded when Feliciano and Arthur climbed into the car twenty minutes later.

"Fratello, he's taken care of," Feliciano said, he smelled like gun powder.

"Good," Lovino smiled slightly as he smoothed (Name)'s messy (h/c) hair.

"What's the matter, you seem distracted," Feliciano commented. He wiped his dirty hands off on the towel that England handed him and leaned over to study (Name)'s peaceful face.

"(Name) talked about getting married, I guess I'm just a bit surprised, that's all," Lovino admitted.

"Why?" Feliciano questioned. "I mean we are going to marry her, right? It only seems right, after all that."

"Yeah, I never really thought about it too much. Every girl we ever met who would do that for us died. I never really thought much about what I'd want to do if she survived the ritual," Lovino sighed. "It's complicated, you know, fratello? Our situation, humans wouldn't approve at all."

"I know, but we're not humans. In a way, as far as love goes, we are a bit like the Siamese Twins. We are two different people, but we fall in love with the same person. It's messy, complicated. But in the same strange way, it's right," Feliciano smiled brightly as he leaned back, apparently satisfied with his explanation.

"I know, I know, it's just so messy," Lovino sighed, running his hands through his dark brown hair. "It's not that I don't like being a country and it's not like I don't love being South Italy, it's just that. I'm not sure what to do, fratello," his angered tone faded as he stared at (Name), who was fast asleep. "She deserves better, more."

Feliciano cocked his head to the side, thinking hard. "We'll try, we'll try."

Lovino ignored the fond smile England was giving him through the review mirror and nodded. "I know fratello."

**A/N: Thicket and Ricki are gone; dead. Plus my first attempt to write Mafia! Veneziano. Mafia! Romano was a bit earlier in the story, about when they had to save Veneziano. Okay I apologize for the length of this, it's not the best and for that I'm sorry. Ah, I hear wedding bells! Stay tuned for the wedding!**


	10. Chapter 10

When I awoke, it was dark and I was warm. I blinked open my eyes yawning and stretching. It took me a moment to realize that I was in the upstairs guest bedroom of Lovino and Feliciano's house.

Reluctantly, I pulled myself to my feet and left the warmth of the blankets. I followed my nose downstairs where Feliciano was setting the table.

"Ve, (Name), you're up! I'm glad, dinner's almost ready, Lovino should be home soon."

"Where did he go?" I asked Feliciano with a worried frown. "Is he okay?"

Feliciano gave me a sunny smile. "Of course he is," he said with a slight wave of the hand. "He just went to get something for us," he smiled brightly.

The door was unlocked and shoved open roughly. "I'm-a home fratello," Lovino called as he walked in carrying a couple bags. "Oh, (Name)," he flushed, giving me one of his rare smiles; although he had apparently been smiling a lot more since I came to live with them, at least according to Spain. "Take care of this for me fratello," Lovino said, he shoved the bags into his brother's hands.

"Si!" Feliciano smiled brightly "I will don't worry."

With that, Lovino grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. He insisted that we watch some Italian soap opera. He didn't seem to mind the fact that I hardly knew Italian or the white words that subbed show got in the way.

He was in a bit of a scarily cheerful mood; not that I minded too terribly, I loved his laugh and his slightly hesitant smile.

"Dinner's ready!" Feliciano announced, he smiled brightly and helped me to my feet. "Oh, (Name)." a sly look crossed his face. "There's something I want you to see, that is, my brother and I want you to see," he smiled again and pointed to a small velvet box on the table.

My eyes widened as I took a seat and reached for the box; inside was a white gold ring, shining with a delicate heart, curled upon itself.

"Hey, (Name)," Lovino spoke softly. "You mean a lot to me, to us. Oh, God; this is embarrassing," he turned bright red and paused. "Ah, shit," he sighed. "Feliciano was always better at these kinds of things."

Feliciano gave me an innocent smile, not sure how he still managed that at his age; but whatever. "(Name), will you marry us?"

I smiled, wrapping my arms around them. "Of course." I wasn't a hundred percent sure how this would work, but I would try to understand; no matter what I wanted to be there for them.

"Lovino, honey, I've told you, I don't care what color your tie is, okay? I know you're trying super hard, but Lovi darling, you shouldn't stress this much. France doesn't really know what he's talking about, I don't want to control every detail about the wedding; and for that matter, I'll tell you right now, I'm not going to," I smiled brightly and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Just pick something you like," I turned around and walked away. "Oh and Lovi, you'll have to pick the cake, Feli says you're a bit picky."

3rd Person POV

Lovino frowned slightly at the bright pink and blue sign. Yes, (Name) and Feliciano were right, he was a picky eater, he just didn't want to pick. He wasn't really a good cook; the culinary arts were more of his brother's thing.

The stupid bell rang, jangling cheerfully as he pushed the door open. He scowled deeply at the overly cheerful girl behind the counter who had opened her mouth.

"Shut up," he barked, glaring.

The girl shut her mouth and nodded vigorously.

Lovino's gaze softened somewhat as he looked around the bakery. He was not any happier with his job, but he did want to make (Name) happy and if picking out a stupid cake would make her happy, then he'd pick out a stupid cake If he was to be honest, he hated how the girl behind the counter was looking at him; it was creepy and weird. Did (Name) want flowers on her cake? Did she want chlorate or vanilla? Lovino didn't really know, he just wanted to make her happy; but did he really have to pick out a cake, he didn't know.

The bell rang again and Austria strode in.

"Hello Lovino," Austria pushed up his glasses , looking around. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

Lovino sighed. "(Name) wanted me to pick out a cake. She said she doesn't care, besides, I think she's going out to pick a dress with Elizabeta, Lilli, Mei and Natalia."

Austria raised a perfect eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, yes," Lovino smiled a bit at the thought. His kind, loving and slightly clumsy (Name) was surprisingly good friends with the violent stalker nation. "Roderich, help me. I don't know what to do," Lovino hated admitting it to the older man, but Austria had raised and kept his baby brother safe all those years, so he was defiantly better than the Potato Bastard.

Austria sighed patiently. "Lovino, she probably wants you to do it because it'll make her feel special. It means you've picked it out for her and only her. Think about," Austria gave him a half smile and turned away, his coat swooshing as he left.

Lovino stood motionless thinking about what he had said.

My POV

"No, not that one; that one's not flattering at all," Mei frowned as she stared at the gown I was currently wearing. "I liked the other one better (Name), it looked a lot better."

"Let (Name) decide, okay?" Elizabeta said with a kind smile. I think that my wedding reminded her of the simpler days when she lived with Austria.

Natalia was quiet, playing with her knife. "She looks good," Natalia smiled darkly. "Stay away from Big Brother; yes?"

"Sure, sure," I grinned smoothing the white fabric. "I don't know, I haven't really found one that I love yet. Maybe we ought to go, I'm sure the boys are done with their errands.

"Come on (Name)," Elizabeta smiled. "You look lovely. I'm sure they won't mind waiting."

"I know," I sighed, "I think that's why I don't want to keep them waiting because I know they wouldn't mind. They are so sweet. I'm going to try on one more dress and then go home. I stepped of the platform and walked to the fitting room.

"Oh, (Name)," Lilli approached me, voice soft. "I see this; I thought you might like this," with a small smile she handed me a beautiful white gown in a clear protective cover. The sleeves were long and designed to fall off of the wrists. The waist was belted with white lace and the skirt flared into a mermaid style.

"Lilli," I grinned at the young girl. "I love it, thank you," I gave her a hug and slipped into the dressing room.

3rd Person POV

Lovino slammed the door him, balancing the cake box in his right hand. The wedding was in a few days and the weird girl behind the counter had insisted that he stay while she make the cake. Lovino would have sworn it was so she could spend more time with him; which he found creepy.

The house was silent without the normal sounds of pots and pans clanging or his brother's bright, cheerful, Italian music.

"Ciao Lovino!" Feliciano stepped out from the living room, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. "How was your day?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, ignoring his brother. "What if I was someone else?" he asked, eyeing his brother's less than presentable form.

"But you're not," Feliciano pointed out with a slight frown. "Besides," he said, "the only people who would be dropping by at this time would be you, (Name); maybe Germany."

Lovino rolled his eyes again and flopped into the couch. "Okay then, fratello, if you say so. Say, have you seen (Name)?"

"No," Feliciano's face fell slightly. "She left this morning and hasn't come back yet."

"I hope she's okay," Lovino said.

Feliciano sat down next to his brother. "I'm sure she's fine. Besides she's with Elizabeta and Lilli and Natalia. If anything happened the people that messed with them would have a bashed in head, bullet holes and carvings and that's before (Name) got her hands on them.'

The door opened and (Name) stepped in. "Hello Feli, hello Lovi I'm going upstairs," she laughed. "No Feli, come on, I want my dress to be a surprise."

"Ve," Feliciano gave a light little giggle. "I wanted to see! Please (Name)," he pouted, shooting (Name) large puppy dog eyes.

"You'll see it on the wedding day Vene," (Name) laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be down in a minute."

Feliciano smiled brightly as he turned around. "Ve, Lovino isn't (Name0 sweet?"

"Yeah," Lovino let a small smile creep to his face. "Hey cutie," he greeted (Name) grabbing her arm and pulling her down to the couch.

"Handsome," (Name) returned settling herself on his lap. "How was your day?"

"Good," Lovino pushed a frown away, "there was this one girl she was so not cool."

(Name) giggled, leaning against his shoulder. "That's not cool at all. You're mine," (Name) tapped his nose. Her warm breath trailed down his neck. "Only mine, capeshe?"

Lovino swallowed thickly. "Yes, I understand." No nothing was really all that scary about the slender girl sitting on top of him; but there was something alluring about how she said that; demanding. And he liked it.

Feliciano grinned as he sat on the other side of (Name). "Ti amo," he said looking up at (Name).

"Ti amo," (Name) echoed kissing him on the nose. "I'm excited!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm not sure where we should go on our honeymoon. Do you have any ideas?"

Lovino shrugged. "Where ever you want to go is fine," he answered truthfully.

"Aw!" (Name) laughed, hitting him on the shoulder lightly. "You're no help!"

"Sorry," Lovino said sheepishly. "I really don't care though."

(Name) sighed. "I'll find somewhere. Night you two, I'm sleepy."

"Good night (Name)," Lovino said standing and hugging her tightly.

"Night Lovi, Feli," she smiled and walked up the stairs humming cheerfully.

The room fell silent as she retreated.

Feliciano frowned, reading his brother's expression perfectly. "You're worried, aren't you fratello?" Feliciano cocked his head to the side, smiling brightly. "Don't worry too much. In two days we'll get married to (Name). I already talked to Spain, he agreed to marry us. . . . does (Name) understand?"

Lovino shook his head. "I haven't told her yet. Other people; other mortals won't be accepting of her choice. She won't age at all; and there is the fact that she loves both of us," Lovino paused. "It's so wrong, so frowned upon. I guess didn't want to scare her away," Lovino frowned deeply. "Sometimes I wish I didn't think so much."

"Fratello," Feliciano whined. "Are you implying that I don't think? That's not true. I do think. I think (Name) understands what she's doing. If she asks about it, I'll answer her, but she's never asked. Therefore, why should we bring it up? Maybe she's trying to forget."

Lovino wondered for a moment, staring at his fratello; why other countries couldn't see the wisdom his brother had. But then again, maybe his brother was speaking from experience, maybe there was something he wanted to forget; maybe a person.

Lovino sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry fratello, I know we should tell her; but I don't really want to."

"If she wants to know she'll ask (Name) is smart, she'll ask when and if she's ready," Feliciano smiled and stood. I'll see you tomorrow Romano, good night."

"Good night Veneziano, I'll see you in the morning," Lovino smiled gently and curled up on the couch.

My POV

I stared up at the ceiling, somewhat sleepy, but unable to sleep. I was excited as the day of the wedding drew closer, but I wasn't sure what I should do. I hadn't told either of the brothers, but my parents were not really around a ton. They had both accepted jobs on a space station this year, when I graduated high school. The only person I was worried about was my grandmother who I helped most of the time. She would notice if I disappeared and I knew she wouldn't support my 'problem'. I yawned and blinked my eyes closed. I faintly wondered what sleeping with them would be like. Lovino struck me as a bit of a shy cuddlier that would probably cuddle with me if I wanted to. Feliciano seemed like the type that would cling to someone. Either way, I doubted that I would ever be cold again. I yawned again and closed my eyes.

"Hey, get up, (Name)," Lovino's voice a bit loud and hash echoed in my head. "Come on (Name)," he sighed. "Babe, get up."

I rolled my eyes beneath my eyelids and slowly opened one eye. "Lovi; you come on, I'm tired, sleepy. Ida wanna get up," I reached for his wrist, which I found easily, pulling him down onto the bed.

"(N-Name)," his voice raised several octaves and his voice squeaked as he flushed a bright red.

"What?" I managed through a yawn.

"Mio fratello," Lovino said.

"What about your brother?" I asked sleepy as I snuggled into his chest.

"Well. . ." Lovino started, but I never heard what he said after that because I fell asleep.

"Lo-Lovino?" shocked, high pitched. i placed the voice as Feliciano's. "What were you doing?," a slight pause and then, "in bed?"

"Nothing Veneziano, I promise, we just fell asleep."

"Fratello," Feliciano complained. "I'm not an idiota! Did you two do _it_? You know Grandpa said we should wait, it's only polite."

"Veneziano!" Lovino snapped. "We didn't do it, gee, don't think like that; you've spent way too much time with France."

Feliciano gave him a doubtful look. "Ve," he said with a slight frown. "You two are in bed; if you didn't do anything, why wasn't I invited?"

"I'm sorry Feli," I smiled at the younger Italian. "I really am sorry, I was super tired and Lovino was just kind enough to stay with me."

"Oh," Feliciano's face brightened. "Well okay then. I'm going to go out with Lovino, I think we're picking out suits."

"Okay," I grinned. "Remember the flowers are (f/c)," I stood and kissed both of them briefly. "Now, I'm going to change, so I'm kicking you two out," I smiled and pushed them out of the room. "Goodbye you two!"

I heard laughter as the brothers walked down the hall and stairs. Life with them would be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am warning you now, near the end of the chapter, it gets a bit dirty/suggestive. You have been warned!**

"Do I have to do this?" I asked Lovino desperately.

Lovino rolled his gold eyes at me. "Yes, (Name)," he sighed. "Someone ought to know that you're marrying us."

"I can't tell my grandmother that; she'd have a fit!" I cried.

Lovino sighed again. "Then tell her you're marrying me. You are, so it's not like you're going to be lying or anything."

"What if she wants to come to the wedding? It's tomorrow, so I guess in theory she could come except for the fact that Feliciano would be there; plus all the other countries. If I'm really to be honest, I don't really trust France, he's rather shamelessly flirty."

"(Name), bella, you're worrying over nothing," Lovino attempted to sooth me. "Let's just go and tell her so she doesn't freak out and then I've got to go meet Feliciano, Arthur, Antonio, Alfred and Matthew to pick out . . . ah, actually, I forgot what we'll be picking out. Anyway, (Name), the point is you're stressing over nothing."

"I guess you're right Lovi, I mean, what's not to like about you anyway?" I forced a smile onto my face and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" a voice echoed a bit and then the door was pulled open. "Why (Name), I haven't seen you in months! How are you?" my grandmother beamed at me, ignoring or not noticing Lovino who stood at my side.

"Hey Grandmother," I smiled stepping forward and hugging her. "I'm sorry I haven't stopped lately. I've been busy."

"Oh," she smiled brightly and then seemed to notice Lovino. Her eyes widened. "(Name), who is this?"

"Grandmother, this is Lovino Vargas. Lovino, this is my grandmother," I introduced them, watching my grandmother's face carefully. "Grandmother," I took a deep breath, sharing a tense look with Lovino, who nodded encouragingly. "Lovino and I are getting married."

"Are you?" Grandmother's eyes narrowed. "Then I think you'd better come in dear," she frowned slightly and ushered us in. "I'm not going to ask why you suddenly decided to marry this man within the span of a month or two. I do think I have to warn you though (Name). This man, Lovino, he's a country, he won't age and he won't die."

"Now, that's not true!" Lovino said, ignoring the fact that my grandmother had apparently discovered the fact he was a country. "I can die. Of course, my country would have to be dissolved; well, there's still Prussia. But no one's heard from that little blond brat Holy Rome for years, or Germania or Grandpa Rome; anyway, the point is, it can happen."

"See?" my grandmother asked, pointing a finger at Lovino accusingly. "He admitted it."

"Yes, Grandmother, but I knew he was a country, South Italy to be exact, but how did you know?" I asked cocking my head to the side a bit confused. It seemed to me that overall, the countries tried hard to keep their real identities a secret.

"I worked for the government," Grandmother said with a frown. "(Name), I thought you would have remembered that, anyway, I was the Vice President's secretary. I've met most of the countries. You're the one with the horrible potty mouth, aren't you?" Grandmother asked, pointing a skinny finger in Lovino's direction.

"Um, I guess," Lovino said shifting awkwardly under my grandmother's gaze. "I never really thought about it too much."

"Then you'll be marrying the other one too?" Grandmother asked me, giving me a sharp glare.

"You know that too?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah, I did work for the government and go to all of those boring meetings, where all they do is fight. I assume they haven't changed a bit, have they dear; you've been before haven't you?" Grandmother asked in the most natural voice as if she was asking me if I had gone to see a new movie or bought any new clothes, not been in a top secret meeting with a bunch of personified countries.

"No, they haven't changed a bit, although now I assume that they may have been on their best behavior for me, after all they did stop fighting when Germany yelled at them," I said smiling.

"Oh no, they always did that. I know of the 'problem' because I worked rather closely with the countries. In fact, at one point I was considering trying the ritual, but I decided in the end that I rather liked one of my coworkers and it wasn't worth the risk to me. I did leave the division soon after that; you have no idea how embarrassing that was. . ."

"That's it!" Lovino exclaimed excitedly. "You're (Grandmother's Name). You were that girl who stalked Russia with Belarus! You scared mio fratello actually, just a bit."

My grandmother winkled her nose. "I didn't stalk Russia, although I did hang around Belarus. And I didn't mean to scare your brother, but you know just as much as I do that he's afraid of nearly everything," Grandmother argued.

"So I guess this means you're okay with it?" I asked hopefully.

"Well," my grandmother paused. "I can't really say I'm too thrilled with the people you fell in love with (Name), but as long as you're happy, then yes, I'm happy too."

* * *

"Come on (Name), don't be nervous!" Mei insisted as she helped me straighten the white fabric of my dress. "Just think about it, tonight you'll be Mrs. (Name) Vargas, forever!"

"If anything you should be dreading it, forever lasts a long time when you're a country," a voice said from the doorway. The self-proclaimed 'awesome' Prussia stood waiting as he had been volunteered to walk me down to my fiancés.

"Shut up!" I said giggling as Elizabeta sent Prussia a warning look that could have killed weaker men, but Prussia only laughed his signature 'Kessese'.

"Oh, (Name), you look beautiful!" Lilli smiled and handed me a bouquet of (favorite flowers). "They're so lucky. I only hope that when I want to get married, Big Brother will not use him as a target."

"I'm sure he'll understand, as long as they understand that if they hurt you he will use them as a target," I said smiling at the girl.

She laughed cheerfully pushing past me. "I guess you're right (Name). He'll have to be a special kind of guy though."

"I think Lilli, to be a country you'd have to be pretty special."

Prussia shot me a cocky grin. "Come on, (Name). The aristocratic asshole's playing. . . Ow, Liz!" he complained rubbing his head.

Elizabeta smirked, twirling her frying pan. "Don't be rude Gil," she said, walking towards the door, exchanging her pan for a bundle of flowers.

"Right," Prussia smiled and presented his arm to me. "Are you ready?" he asked. "You know, there's no turning back after this."

I took his arm. "I know and I can't wait, I want to be with them. Forever, until death do we part."

Prussia smiled. "Then I shall be happy to escort you (Name)."

Together we walked out of the room and then down the aisle which was carpeted with a thick cream rug.

I smiled as I looked at them. Lovino was wearing a black suit with a (f/c) tie. Feliciano was beaming standing on the other side of the aisle, wearing a gray suit and matching tie. Spain stood in the middle holding a Bible.

Prussia handed me off to Lovino. Both were glaring rather harshly. Prussia mouthed 'I'm watching you.' To Lovino who let out a light laugh.

I was so nervous I forgot to pay attention to Spain about half of the time. He was at least, patient enough to repeat himself several times. "Do you (Name) (Middle Name) (Last Name) take Lovino Vargas and Feliciano Vargas to be your lawfully wedded husbands until death do you part?"

I locked eyes with them. Bright gold and brown stared back encouragingly. "I do."

"And do you, Lovino Vargas and Feliciano Vargas take (Name) (Middle Name) (Last Name) to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Spain asked, a loving and excited twinkle in his green eyes.

Lovino squeezed my hand comforting. "I do."

Feliciano smiled brightly. "Ve, I do," he beamed at me, his eyes closed cutely.

"Then, by the power vested in me; I think that's how it goes, I pronounce you husbands and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Spain smiled and closed the Bible he had been reading from, looking pleased.

A cheer rose from the gathered countries as Lovino life my veil. He leaned close to my ear. "You know (Name)," he said huskily, "I don't like the veil at all, it covers your beautiful face too much."

Feliciano giggled. "Fratello's right, let me help you," he stepped closer untangling the veil from my hair. He dipped down, catching my lips in a sweet kiss, when the kiss broke he added, "besides (Name), it's so much easier kissing you when the veil's not in the way, don't you agree?"

I nodded a bit numbly. "Yes."

Lovino took my left hand as Feliciano took my right. "Good," they chorused together. "then we'll have much more fun."

Together we walked to the dance floor. France and Seychelles were dancing and so were England and Morocco. Belgium seemed to be trying to break up a fight between Belarus and a young man with brown hair, I think he was the personification of Lithuania. Norway was once again attempting to strangle Denmark; but everyone was ignoring them at this point.

I smiled taking Feliciano's outstretched hand. "Just like normal, huh?" I laughed and twirled, spinning around my new husband as we danced together.

"Yeah," Feliciano said. "But if it ever wasn't like this, you'd probably get worried. At least this way we know what to expect and how it keep it fairly peaceful."

"I guess you're right Feli," I glanced over at Lovino who was in a deep conversation with Spain, I didn't know what it was about; but judging from the heavy red blush that covered Lovino's face, maybe I really didn't want to know either.

The music changed slightly as Hungary succeeded in pulling Austria away from the piano.

I leaned into Feliciano as we swayed, liking the way he smelled like freshly baked bread and the barest hint of Italian wine. "I'm glad you knocked me over. I'm glad that I fell."

Feliciano smiled knowingly. "In which way (Name)?" he questioned as we moved across the floor.

"Both. Also," I added with a cheeky grin. "I'm glad you're leading, I might make us trip and fall or something."

A playful expression crossed Feliciano's face. "(Name), who says I won't make you fall, maybe I want to catch you."

"Oh (Name), chica, do you mind if I steal you away for a moment? I want to tell you something. A wedding gift of sorts," Spain smiled brightly a sly light in his green eyes.

"Sure Spain, lead the way," I smiled at Feliciano as the song ended. "Thank you for dancing with me. Oh and Lovino, we'll dance latter. Don't you boys even think about cutting the cake without me, I'll be back in a moment," I smiled and followed Spain to a less crowded room.

3rd Person POV

Feliciano and Lovino stood side-by-side watching as their wife followed her new father/brother-in-law of sorts.

"Well, fratello," Lovino said. "We're married now, do you think things will ever be the same again?"

"No, I don't," Feliciano said cheerfully. "If it ever was I think we'd be sad though. If things ever went back to the way they were before we met (Name), then that would mean, she would be dead, I don't think she'd ever leave us."

Lovino smiled. "I hope you're right fratello. Hey what do you think Spain is telling her?"

Feliciano looked at his brother dead in the eyes. "With your past with Spain, do you really want to know?"

Lovino thought about it, flushing a million different colors of red. "Actually, no he could be telling her a bunch of stories from my childhood. He thinks they're cute and honestly speaking, I think (Name) would find them cute too; but they're damn embarrassing."

"So don't think about it," Feliciano said. "Oh," his tone brightened, "(Name)'s back!"

(Name) approached them. "Hey, are you guys ready to cut the cake? Oh, Lovino honey, I forgot to tell you this earlier, but I do love the cake you picked," smiling, (Name) took her husbands' hands and led them to the table where a three layer cream colored cake stood decorated with delicate (f/c) flowers. She took the cake knife from Canada and with her hand entwined with theirs, they cut the cake together.

"(Name), open wide!" Feliciano chirped cheerfully holding out a forkful of the cake.

(Name) grinned brightly and obediently opened her mouth.

"Oops!" like a faded memory, Feliciano once again missed and managed to smear the cake all over (Name)'s cheek.

Quick as a flash, Lovino jerked forward and without thinking about it, used his tongue to clean the icing off.

A chorus of 'oos' and 'ahhs' echoed about the room followed by a few wolf whistles; which Lovino ignored in favor of whispering in (Name)'s ear, "We'll be eating much more than cake later tonight."

(Name) laughed and took her slice of cake, sitting down next to Feliciano. "Then, my dear, I can't wait."

"Hey, (Name), what did Spain tell you about?" Feliciano asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Oh," a sly look crossed (Name)'s usually sweet face. "He told me about your curls, so," she paused slightly to look into both of their eyes, "does it work?" she asked reaching up to Feliciano's bobbing curl. She pulled gently, watching Feliciano's face carefully. A sly look graced her face as she noticed how he blushed and fidgeted. "We're going to have so much fun tonight," (Name) promised, practically _purring_.

Lovino gulped. It was either going to be one of the best wedding 'gifts' ever or one of the worst.

Feliciano seemed annoyingly innocent. He frowned slightly before taking a bite of the cake. "You mean we're going to play a game?" he asked looking at (Name) with big brown eyes.

"Yes, Feli, I guess it's like a game; Lovino and I will teach you how to play," (Name) said. She turned to Lovino, "Won't we dear?" she asked.

Lovino, who was by no means as clueless as his brother was; by choice or design nodded. "Sure, bella," he smirked. "We'll all play."

Then to everyone's extreme embarrassment, it was time to open the presents. Hungary and Austria gave them some nice new dishes; which they needed, actually, if Lovino was to honest. Switzerland gave them all guns, (Name) seemed happy at the gesture, even though she could barely hit someone; she'd tried on them several time during training and had only managed to fall. England gave them a nice tea set, knowing that (Name) was really fond of tea. Canada gave them a couple of boxed DVDs that he knew (Name) and Feliciano would enjoy. All in all, the presents were sensible and useable. That was, until (Name) opened France's gift. She took one look at whatever was inside and then handed the box to Lovino without another word.

This was how Lovino found himself holding the box of embarrassing contents. He had been chosen, well because he was pretty sure that his brother would have had many questions, Yes, Feliciano knew what sex was but his knowledge was a bit spotty. Anyway, that entire concept aside, that was how Lovino found himself making a face at the less then proper wedding gifts France seemed to think they needed. What he really wanted to do was dump the cursed box into the nearest trash can and be done with it; judging by (Name)'s slightly paler face, Lovino doubted she'd have any objections. Still a nagging Italian voice that sounded suspiciously like his grandpa kept insisting that it won't be proper.

"Come on, darling, we're leaving," (Name) smiled at him and took his arm, her other arm already looped around Feliciano's. "Goodnight," she called to the other countries that were different stages of drunkenness.

"Bye!" Hungary said, pretty much ruining her bridesmaid look with the heavy pan she carried. "Don't worry (Name), I'll take care of everything. You go on."

"Thanks Elizabeta," (Name) said gratefully untangling herself long enough to give the other woman a friendly hug.

"Have fun," Hungary said with a wink, turning back to the countries. As we retreated we heard her yell. "LISTEN UP YOU IDIOTS!"

"I'm glad I'm not one of them," I commented, still glaring at the box.

(Name) laughed as she climbed into the backseat of Lovino and Feliciano's car. "I'll take that now, Lovi, and then we can dispose of it."

"Good," Lovino said as he started the car up. "That pervert, I can't believe him."

"Believe what?" Feliciano asked.

"Um, Lovi, you can answer that," (Name) said.

"I'm his brother; that would be creepy!" Lovino protested.

"Well, I'm his wife; you know most guys know about this kind of thing before they get married. How would it be any less weird with me explaining?" (Name) asked.

Lovino sighed and proceeded to go into an explanation. By the end of it, Lovino wasn't sure who was redder, his brother, having flushed after receiving such news, he knew he was pretty darn red too; having to explain it to his brother, may God help him; or (Name) from laughing so hard after seeing them shift awkwardly.

Now (Name) pulled them both inside and up the stairs to their bedroom, she grinned impishly, shutting the door. "Now that you know how to play, Feli," she said locking eyes with Feliciano. "Let's begin."

**A/N: I did warn you; anyway, there will be one more chapter. The chapter should be up by the end of the month, if not sooner. Tell me what you thought and all. Until next time.**

** Hasta la pasta, **

** XVlmmx**


	12. Chapter 12

25 Years Later

"Leonardo, come on, don't be hard on your Mama okay?" I smiled slightly as I chased my son around the house. The child personification of Sicily giggled cheerfully. He looked more like me, with (h/c) hair, although he had inherited an iconic hair curl and golden brown eyes.

"Si, si!" he chirped. "When will my new brother or sister play with me?" he asked, wide brown eyes studying my stomach. "Not for a while, my darling," I said smiling and pulling him up to my lap. His small four-year old body still fit comfortably on my lap, I wasn't sure if it was better or worse that he aged extremely slowly.

"Ve, (Name), I'm a home!" Feliciano announced as he opened the door.

"Papa!" Leonardo giggled loudly and launched himself off of my lap, running toward Feliciano.

"Ciao Leo," Feliciano said smiling brightly and lifting him up, settling him on his hip. "Were you a good boy for your mama?"

"Yes Papa!" Leonardo said brightly. "When is Daddy coming home?" he asked shifting slightly to look at him.

"He'll be coming home a bit later Leo. He's got to work late tonight."

Leonardo scrunched his nose and crossed his arms. "His boss is mean!" Leonardo declared making a face.

"Now Leonardo," I chastised softly. "Your daddy's boss is not too mean, he signs the checks that gives all of your toys and your clothes and your pasta and gelato."

"Oh," Leonardo frowned. "I guess you're right then Mama."

I took Leonardo into my arms, kissing the top of his head. "Why don't you go play okay? We'll call you when dinner is ready?"

"Si, oh, Papa, when is Uncle Ludwig going to come over?" Leonardo asked.

"At six, Leo," Feliciano said with a fond smile at his son; Leonardo had automatically taken a liking to the taller German man, much to Lovino's dismay.

"Va bene, grazie!" Leonardo said. **(Okay, thank you.)**

I sighed. "Feli, I worry about him. I worry about telling him. He really ought to know that he's a micronation, but at the same time, I don't want him to. I don't want him to worry about the economy or global affairs. I don't want him to have to worry about his parents every time there's a war or a recession. I want him to be a child, a happy young boy.

"I know (Name)," Feliciano said, wrapping his arms around me. "That's the way we agreed to raise him too. As a happy, normal child."

"I'll start teaching him next year," I said laughing. "Could you imagine what would happen if we sent him off to a normal kindergarten class?"

Feliciano giggled. "Oh, we'd be in so much trouble and he'd be a scandal. Two fathers, well, perhaps at that age they wouldn't understand and the teachers wouldn't want to explain. I'm sure the other parents would be scandalized though."

It was sometime after dinner when Germany finally stopped by. "Hallo Leo," he said joyfully lifting Leonardo off of the ground and twirling him around.

"Uncle Ludwig!" Leonardo cried.

"Where is your daddy?" Ludwig asked as he scanned the room for Lovino.

Leonardo frowned again. "Oh, Daddy's mean boss is making him work a lot, Mama says not to be too hard on him though, she's says that Daddy's boss is nice even if he makes Daddy work."

"Iz that so?" Ludwig asked. "Oh, hallo (Name)," he greeted me as I walked up behind him.

"Hello Ludwig, I'm glad you could come over tonight, Leo was very excited. Weren't you sweetie?" I asked Leonardo, ruffling his hair carefully, avoiding his curl. I didn't know if it worked the same way Lovino and Feliciano's did, but I didn't really want to be the one that found out.

"Yeah," Leonardo said. "Daddy's not happy I'm spending time with you though, he says you're a 'damn Potato Bastard'."

"Leonardo Romulus Vargas, watch your mouth! What have I told you about repeating your father's language?" I asked my son, shaking my head.

"Daddy uses naughty language and good boys don't say those words," Leonardo repeated dutifully. "I'm sorry Mama."

"It's okay Leonardo, why don't you go play with your uncle?" I asked. "Have fun you two," I smiled and waved as Leonardo pulled Germany up the stairs to his bedroom. I walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Barely four months in, I was exhausted. Lovino and Feliciano were so busy running their countries. It didn't help that I was left alone all day with my cheerful, hyperactive son.

The door creaked open and Lovino entered, dripping wet from the rain that poured outside.

"Ciao bella," Lovino greeted me with a small smile, kissing my temple. "How was your day?" he asked as he settled down on the couch.

"Tiring, and you?" I asked between a yawn.

"The same," Lovino answered shortly, resting his head on my shoulder. "Where's mio fratello?"

"Oh," I looked up at him. "Feliciano was really tired tonight, he's already up in bed, and I was just waiting for you to come home, I think it's about time for Leonardo to go to bed."

"I'll come with you," Lovino said helping me to my feet.

Together we climbed the stairs. We opened the door to Leonardo's room only to find that our son was already passed out, his uncle lying next to him; both of them were snoring softly. It appeared to me that Leonardo and Ludwig had fallen asleep after playing a version of war with Leonardo's toy soldiers. Leonardo was currently using Ludwig as a pillow, his arms wrapped around his midsection tightly.

"Aw! How cute," I cooed fondly crossing the room and placing a blanket over their bodies before flipping the light off.

Lovino curled an arm around me, smiling fondly. "I'm not sure they're as cute as you, bella," he murmured into my ear, pulling me towards our bedroom.

"Lovino," I burst out into light giggles. "Feliciano's asleep," I reminded him; whispering softly.

Lovino snorted as he lower me down to our bed. He leaned over me, his breath hot; his tone husky. "Not for long (Name), not for long."

Give or take five months later

"Alright, Mrs. Vargas, push!" the nurse exclaimed.

I gave her a half-hearted glare, not wanting to seem rude, but then again, I was not in the best mood. It was pretty clear to me that while she was qualified as a nurse; she had never been in my position. "I've done this before," I growled lightly, following her instructions because she was right.

She paused looking shocked and I mentally rolled my eyes. I was technically forty-four or so.

The door opened and Lovino was ushered in by a nurse and the doctor. We had long ago decided that in the public mortal eye, Lovino would be my husband, although we often kept it rather unclear as to how Feliciano was related to us.

"Ciao (Name)," he said, dutifully taking my side.

"Lovi," I managed, breathing out deeply. "How's Leo?"

Lovino grinned. "You're not one to be distracted, huh? He's with Feliciano," Lovino said causally, ignoring the nurses. Apparently, they were not use to patients carrying on a normal conversation at least, not at dilation I was at.

The doctor, snapped out of it; deciding that she had seen weirder stuff in her long hours and midnight shifts. "Alright, Mrs. Vargas, one more big push should do it," She said positioning herself.

I pushed and was reward with a shrill shirk.

Lovino untangled his hand from mine to cover his ears. "Quite some lungs, huh (Name)?" he asked, laughing.

"She gets that from your family, probably your brother," I reminded him as I took our daughter from the nurse.

Lovino laughed again as a nurse ushered the rest of our family in. Leonardo was practically bouncing in Feliciano's arm. "Ciao Mama!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Ciao, Leo, Feli," I smiled, handing our daughter off to Lovino as Leonardo managed to wiggle free from his papa's grip. He untangled himself and quickly settled at the edge of my bed. "May I see?" he asked his daddy.

"Sure Leo," Lovino smiled and bent down on one knee so that Leonardo could see his baby sister. "She's so small," Leonardo commented, winkling his nose.

"Yes, honey," I said with an amused smiled. "And you were once that small too."

"Was not!" Leonardo protested weakly. "I was always your big boy! Thanks Daddy," he said kissing Lovino lightly on the cheek.

Lovino colored; which made me laugh, it wasn't like he was not use to kisses, and he lived with his affectionate brother and me; so it wasn't like he was kiss deprived or anything.

"What should we name her?" I asked them.

"I've always liked the name Daisy," Feliciano admitted with a light blush, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

"I like Katarina," Lovino offered, softly.

I smiled as I rocked our daughter. "Then it's decided. We'll name her Katarina Daisy Vargas."

Feliciano picked Leonardo back up and settled him on his hip. "Katarina Daisy, it's a pretty name," he said smiling. "She'll be beautiful and strong, just like her mother."

I gave him a look. "Minis, the falling in love within two months part, right Feliciano?"

"Oh, that's right, you did do that, although I think Lovino's better off because of it," Feliciano admitted. "Although if anyone tries that on Katarina, I'm sure Lovino and I will be obliged to put a warning bullet through his leg."

"Not if she loves him," I warned him smiling.

"Ve," Feliciano smiled softly. "Maybe, but he'll have to be good to her."

I glanced at Lovino imploring what had unlocked the mafia side of my innocently sweet husband. Sure Feliciano was protective of his family, but he usually responded more diplomatically unless someone he loved was being threatened. None of us appeared to be in any immediate danger.

Lovino eyed his brother before answering in a hushed tone. "He always wanted a girl."

I grinned, pulling both of them closer, Leonardo clinging to his papa's hip; Katarina nestled in my arms asleep. "We're going to have so much fun together," I declared.

Lovino and Feliciano smiled knowingly. "We will, until death do we part."

**A/N: Believe it or not; the names do have some meaning. Leonardo's name; Leonardo Romulus came from the name that is occasionally used for 2P! S. Italy, Leonardo, and Grandpa Rome's fandom human name, Romulus. Katarina Daisy originated from the Fem! names of S. Italy and N. Italy respectively. Moving on, I would like your opinions on a story I've been thinking about writing. It would be an all human mafia AU. Other than that, I just posted the first chapter of a Star Trek, Hetalia crossover; it would really make me smile if you'd check it out. Thanks again to everyone who followed/faved/reviewed. Remember you can always PM me, I don't bite; most of the time anyway. Thank you for all of your support, as my first multi-chapter fic I appreciate it! Until we meet again; live long and prosper.**

** XVlmmx**


End file.
